


Sempre Com Irmao

by IndigoPhantom



Category: Shaman King
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoPhantom/pseuds/IndigoPhantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Chinese translation for the original fanfiction Sempre Com Irmao Always With My Brother by Shinigami Yumi. Thanks again for such a wonderful story. </p>
<p>在好的身边进行为期一周的训练来换取同伴们的安全，这对叶来说是个无法拒绝的条件。但当事情超出了本来的约定内容时，两人之间的关系是否会发生一些变化呢？—— 动画向。已完结。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sempre Com Irmao

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sempre Com Irmao Always With My Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9377) by Shinigami Yumi. 



写在前面的话  
IndigoPhantom：这是我按照以前看过的外国的同人文经过授权后自己翻译的，原作者笔名为Shinigami Yumi，原文来自于www.fanfiction.net。断句跟段落我重新稍做了分配，原文中英文的用法如果直翻会很奇怪，所以翻的时候尽量根据中文中的习惯来走，不过基本顺序没什么变动。  
以上。

原作：Shinigami Yumi  
翻译：IndigoPhantom  
原作名：Sempre Com Irmao Always With My Brother  
原文地址：http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2426995/1/

原作者的话：这是我写的第一篇好叶通灵王同人。因为本人还没有找到漫画版所以完全是根据动画来写的。发生时间大概在李赛鲁和X-LAWS初次尝到叶的Nidanbankai（二段媒介）-不知道我拼对了没-左右。既然动画里没有确切说出他们用了多久才到，我就随意写了，毕竟三个月的时间不短吧。标题很奇怪，那就对不起啦，我实在是想不出合适的了。这是从网王不二兄弟的角色曲来的。  
“……”：对话  
/……/：心理活动  
声明：这东西被称为同人是有理由的，你知道的…… 还有，为什么好跟叶不去BL（公开的）？那当然是因为版权不是我的啦。 

Sempre Com Irmao Always with My Brother

第一章：火（主题1：雨；关键字1：雨伞。主题3：睡觉；关键字：浴衣）  
火焰，火焰，熊熊燃烧着  
今夜，又一个被你撕裂的灵魂  
一丛温暖的火焰，一片灼热的温度  
在我脚下的炭火中起舞  
我走在在无人可见的道路上  
疏离的灵魂在某天相遇  
为我燃烧，为我发亮  
为我燃烧，在这黑暗的夜晚

　　　　如果有一件事能让麻仓好对他的半身忍无可忍的，那就是那少年对被他称为友情这种……“东西”的执着，还有就是对不可能做到的事情的持之以恒（比如反抗他）。

　　　　 唔，严格来说，这其实是两件事，但有人会去数吗？反正或许还有一清单其他琐碎但相对不是那么让人头疼的小事情。

　　　　 好轻轻拨弄着右耳环，同时从面前的火焰中看着自己的弟弟跟他所谓的同伴们在那里犯白痴。这是他在沉思时的下意识动作，不过极少，毕竟现在这愚蠢的平凡人世界已经不再需要他来关心了。

　　　　 他越看下去，越觉得那群弱的可怜的蠢蛋才是叶的问题所在。他从火上移开目光，转而望向清朗的夜空。

　　　　 他很喜欢这个峭壁，它为他提供了夜晚观星的开阔视野，而观星是他所喜欢的极为简单的生活享受之一。 星星是永恒的，它们在过去的千年中，或许更早，始终如一，不像人心，或许下一秒便已不同了。没有人比他知道的更清楚，其实他这个能够读取人心的人最为期望自己无法听到。

　　　　 无意识中，他的手垂在了身边。  
　　　　   
　　　　 如果这样下去，他的孪生弟弟永远都不会变强。就算有了超·战事略决也不行，那些弱小的家伙们会成为他的拖累。如果他继续放任下去，让其顺其自然，或许S.F.结束了，他都赶着去投下一胎了，叶也无法成长到自己千年前的那个程度。

　　　　 这可是会把他的计划搞得一团糟-只要叶还不够强，他就无法与他融合。

　　　　 看来要亲力亲为了……

　　　　 发觉到他又在下意识地拨弄自己的耳环，好制止了自己的这种行为。总有一天他会把这耳环弄坏的，他可不会这样做。 他喜欢这幅耳环，原因他自己都不清楚。这是他为自己弄到的第一个不必要的装饰品。在他成长的过程中，当他觉得自己的脑袋已经长到比耳环要重的时候，第一时间穿好了耳洞，带起了耳环。

　　　　 如他所想，这耳环确实挺重的。

　　　　 消灭掉他弟弟那群没用的同伴或许会让他珍贵的半身受伤-毫无疑问，他愚蠢的孪生弟弟会用那宝贵的身体去替他们挡下攻击。

　　　　 如此的无私，如此的叶。  
　　　　   
　　　　 这就只剩下一个选择。  
　　　　   
　　　　 想到这里，麻仓好的唇角勾起一丝笑，从他所坐的红色峭壁上唯一的一块岩石上站起身来。

　　　　 没有人能打乱麻仓好的计划，他保证。

 

　　　　   
　　　　 麻仓叶坐在同样的一块岩石上，抬头仰望星空。 

　　　　 今晚夜空中的星星特别的多。他笑了，向它们伸出手，尽量伸长，想象着如果能够抓住其中一颗会是什么样的感觉。观星是他的爱好之一，同样，睡觉、泡温泉、吃饭也是。

　　　　 他微微转头看向他的同伴们，他们都睡在不远处升起的火堆旁。

　　　　 他想知道他们何时才能到达帕奇村，何时才能睡在像样的床上，吃些像样的食物并且不用走这么多路。此时的状况真的一点儿都不符合他悠闲生活的愿望。更不用说他那可怕的未婚妻来到这里将她的地狱式训练发挥得淋漓尽致。

　　　　 仿佛听到了他的心声，恐山安娜微微动了动，叶瞬间僵直，不过她又继续安稳地睡去了。叶想知道自己是不是真的把什么都写在脸上，还是安娜她除了灵力还附带了读心术。

　　　　 安娜，她真的爱他吗？他想，还是她说服自己要谨守未婚妻的本分?他知道她关心他，那是当然的，虽然她表达的方式相当恶劣，但那是否真的是爱？

　　　　 另一方面，他也不确定自己是否爱她。他喜欢她，是的，关心她，当然，但是，不，他不认为自己爱她。叶叹了口气，或许应该解除着婚约吧-将彼此陷入一桩无爱的婚姻只能让彼此痛苦而已。

　　　　 叶将视线移回星空。

　　　　 如果仔细分辨，他可以看到星星组成的星座。如果他再努力一点，他甚至可以想象出那些星座的图案。今夜，星星看起来就像一盘炒面中伸出了莲的栗子尖儿。叶对着想象中的画面轻笑了几声，真是幸运啊，同伴中没有能读心的，不然他今晚可就有大麻烦了。

　　　　 微笑着，他向其中一颗特别亮的星星伸出了手，想要抓住它……但却抓在了另一只手上。那只手温暖，光滑，但当他察觉到背后的气息时不禁绷紧了身体。

　　　　 “好，”他轻轻地念出了来者的名字，不愿惊动其他人。这家伙是来打架的还是来杀他们的？

　　　　 “不是,”好对他的想法做出回应，停顿了一下，他继续道。“只要你跟我来。”

　　　　 叶叹了一口气。潜在的危险总是无处不在，总是。“去哪儿？”他悄悄地问道。

　　　　 好狡黠地一笑，手掌滑下叶的手臂，对自己弟弟表示赞赏-看来成为自己的孪生兄弟就身体方面而言确实得益不少。

　　　　 叶顿时寒毛直立，急忙抽回了手。

　　　　 不过他的双胞胎哥哥对于他的不适却更是加深了笑容。  
“给他们留张条子……”仿佛沉思般，他停顿了一下。“告诉他们你有事要做，会离开一个星期左右。让他们先走，你到时再和他们会合。”

　　　　 叶震惊地跳了起来，急忙转过身。“一个星期！”他捂住了自己的惊叫声。“他们绝对会怀疑的。”好干嘛要他跟着一个礼拜啊？

　　　　 “无所谓，"好平静地笑着。“反正他们也没办法做任何事，不是吗？”

　　　　 “你到底想怎么样？你要带我去哪儿？”叶询问道。这不是怕了他，而是谨慎。不害怕自己的孪生哥哥并不代表他可以随随便便地就跟着这纵火狂乱跑。

　　　　 “你对我的想法还真是随和啊，弟弟哟。”被称为纵火狂的好微微看了看叶，脸上挂着浅浅的，饶有兴味的笑。黑曜石般的眸看向叶的“同伴们”。

　　　　 “啊，他们睡在火堆边呢……”他静静地思索了一下。“多方便啊。”停顿了一下。“嘛，虽然没什么区别。”他耸了耸肩，不再说话。

　　　　 叶听出了其中暗藏的威胁，他沉默了。

　　　　 他们（就算全部一起上）还无法与好抗衡。陪伴自己这相当疯狂的双胞胎一个礼拜来换取同伴们的性命。如此简单、显而易见的选择。他看向周围，试图寻找纸和笔来写留言，但却找不到任何纸张。

　　　　 “需要笔和纸？”那人相当文雅地询问道，伸出的右手中有一张纸和一支笔。

　　　　 叶接过这些文具，开始书写这重要的留言条。身边那人的褐色长发与白色斗篷随着微风鼓起。那眯着眼睛的笑容从来不会动摇，他不禁寻思他的哥哥那轻松诙谐的寒暄有时会不会是装出来的。

　　　　 写完了留言条，叶找了一块大小适中的石头将它压在了同伴们睡觉的地方附近，然后看向那如自己镜像般的面容。说真的，好真的看起来就像他在镜中的倒影，躯体上绝对的相同，但其他方面却是天壤之别。  
　　　　   
　　　　 再次向叶伸出邀请般的右手，麻仓好的笑容更加深邃了。

　　　　 叶向他走去，伸出了手。“我们要去哪儿？”将手放进好的手中时他问道，现在好奇心更胜一筹。两只手完美地合在一起，毕竟，他们是双胞胎。

　　　　 熊熊的火焰窜起将他们裹住，那是一种神奇的火，剧烈的燃烧着但却感觉不到它的灼热。

　　　　 那人睁开了他那如夜空般深邃的黑色眼瞳，那几乎跟自己一样的双眼。“某个地方，”他耳语般地回答道，依然安详地笑着。

　　　　 霎时，一阵漂浮般的感觉涌了上来，之后永无止境的下坠感跟无法言喻的黑暗吞噬了他，只留手上一抹残余的温暖。

　　　　  
　　　　   
　　　　 阳光照进了窗口，淡绿色的棉布窗帘在清晨带着寒意的微风中鼓动着，带来一股麦子成熟的气味。叶在柔软、温暖的床铺中翻了个身，避免阳光直射在脸上。随后，他突然弹起-他那睡迷糊了的脑袋终于记起发生了什么事。

　　　　 麻仓叶对着周围眨了眨眼睛。床？之前枕着的白色枕头看起来跟那白色床单是一套的。足够四个人合盖的厚羊毛毯包在他的身上，看来有人在他睡觉时帮他掖好了被子。叶对于这个想法露出了笑容，这种感觉挺好的。

　　　　 窗外不远处，黄绿色的麦田中立着一架风磨，它缓缓地转动着。麦子在清新的微风中摇摇摆摆，铺向天边。以灰泥粉饰的墙壁上精心雕塑着一些纹路，那些纹路组成了……封印，通灵者常用的封印。

　　　　 叶的心中警铃大作，他想到了那张熟悉的笑脸,那在风中舞动着的褐色发丝，比微风中飘动着的帘布更为优雅，那有力紧握着他的手的温暖手掌。

　　　　 好……

　　　　 这绝对不是什么好事，他心里清楚，这种感觉在血液、骨髓、灵魂中流淌，如此清晰。  
　　　　 叶戒备地跳下了床，踏在房间的松木地板上，他向那漆过的松木门冲去。

　　　　 用力将门甩开，不想却撞到了某个人，某个跟他差不多高，几乎一模一样的人。这不但造成了两只撞疼的鼻子，还造成了一个相当尴尬的局面——当叶意识到他的嘴正贴在他哥哥嘴上时…… 

　　　　 对方深邃的眼神正看着他，那黑色缟玛瑙般的眼睛极为缓慢地眨了几下，整个人向后跌了几步。

　　　　 生平第一次，好因为震惊而失神了，右手不由自主的遮住了自己的嘴。随后，粉色的舌伸出在唇上轻轻舔了舔，对着仍闭着眼睛的叶露出了相当愉悦的笑容。

　　　　 “嘛……叶，我知道你很友善，不过一大早就如此热情还真是个不错的开始，”麻仓好扶住了他的弟弟，心情看起来相当愉快。

　　　　 这句话顿时打破了叶的震惊状态。

　　　　 这位年少的通灵者霎时瞪大了双眼一脸的惊惧与恶心，双手紧紧地捂住自己的嘴，发出支支吾吾的声音。“呜呜嗯嗯唔！”

　　　　 好挑起了眉。“洗手间？”他退向走廊的灰泥墙，为自家弟弟让开道儿。“在左边，”他颇有礼貌地回答叶心中所想的的问题。

　　　　 叶冲过他那笑得有些幸灾乐祸的哥哥身边，“碰”地甩上了洗手间的门，防止别人在他洗漱自己的嘴时来打扰。

 

　　　　 /我刚刚亲了我哥。/  
　　　　 /我刚刚亲了麻仓好。/   
　　　　 /我刚刚亲了我的双胞胎。/   
　　　　 /我刚刚亲了我哥。/   
　　　　 /我刚刚亲了我哥。/   
　　　　 /我刚刚亲了我哥。/   
　　　　 /我……/

　　　　 “我会让你再亲一次，如果你现在不马上给我停下来的话。”这位兄长警告意味十足地说道。

　　　　 他真的很讨厌自己的灵视能力，一直都很讨厌。人类曾说过无知便是幸福，对于这一点好倒是很赞同。这世上99.999999%的人都是如此的渺小、狭义，那短浅的目光让他们如此盲目，能听到他们的内心世界绝对只是一种折磨。那些内心丑恶肮脏的人更是火上浇油，逼得他只想把这些家伙们一个个揪出来烧成灰——真是说不出来的烦人。  
　　　　   
　　　　 “还有你居然都不跟欧巴裘打招呼，她可是做了你的早餐啊。”好有些生气地说道，向后靠进了背后简单的松木椅中。  
　　　　   
　　　　 叶看向那坐在松木桌对面，裹着橙色小袍的非洲小孩，她看起来对于自己被忽视这件事一点都不开心。叶试着笑了笑，通常都能解决问题，但不是这次。

　　　　 小孩儿皱了皱眉，看向了好。“好大人，好大人的弟弟很冷淡，欧巴裘不喜欢他。”

　　　　 叶无助地看向了好，有些担心这家伙对于这样的情况会有什么反应。但令他惊讶的是，他这位祖先只是对着小女孩温柔地笑了笑。

　　　　 “不可以这样说他哦。叶的人很好的，他刚才只是受到了一些惊吓而已。”这样说着，好的笑容却变得相当邪恶。

　　　　 /让我难堪你就这么高兴吗？/叶想道，欧巴裘转回头的时候他送上了一个大大的笑容。“抱歉，嗨，我是叶。你是个很棒的厨子，真的。”他继而转向好寻求支援。

　　　　 好仍然眯着眼笑，下巴支在右手上，对叶之前跟欧巴裘道歉时心中所冒出的疑问相当愉悦地点了点头。

　　　　 /我有没有告诉过你我真的很讨厌你？/

　　　　 “次数多到我都不相信它了。”同样欢乐的回答。好从没有试图像训练其他能力那般去训练这种灵视的能力，因为他对这种能力本身已经唾弃至极，更不会刻意去听取更多的人心，若不是这样，他现在很可能连说话都只用想的就行了。

　　　　 对叶的诚意相当满意的欧巴裘有些迷惑地看向他们。对于她的不解，好对她眨了眨眼，小女孩咯咯地笑了起来。

　　　　 叶吃惊地看着自己的孪生哥哥，那个自从他记忆中开始就被称为恶魔、疯子，或许还有更多可怕的形容词的孪生哥哥做出各种搞笑的鬼脸逗着那孩子，让她笑得几乎喘不过气来。

　　　　 /好……/叶在心中露出了笑容。/你也并不坏/他想。 

　　　　 如果好能够如此温柔地对待一个孩子，那他也能温柔地对待每一个人。他是通灵人，他能看到灵，那他就不是坏人。叶现在只需要知道这个就够了。

　　　　 幸好，他的哥哥现在正忙着逗欧巴裘，没注意到他的想法。

　　　　 “呐，”他欢快地问道，另外两只停下来看他。“我能再来一碗吗？”

　　　　 欧巴裘指了指隔间厨房中的一只锅。

　　　　 厨房与餐厅之间由简单流畅的拱顶相连，灰泥墙在延伸入厨房时转为了白色的瓷砖，以简洁清新的花纹装饰,地板是同类的设计。不锈钢打造的水池，水管，炉灶以及其他厨房用品无疑是整个房子中最为现代化的东西。没有电视，没有电脑也没有收音机。唯一可以与现代设备挂钩的另一件东西便是屋顶的吊扇了。

　　　　 显而易见地，除了那些能提供些实际用途并让自己过得更舒适些的家用产品，好对于现代设备没什么好感。

　　　　 “没错，确实是这样。”他肯定了叶的想法，声音中带着一丝少见的苦涩。“毁掉大自然，毁掉我们所居住的美丽星球的是人类的发明。这些肮脏的人类以自然为代价去维持他们的创造，根本没有意识到这对大自然造成了怎样的伤害，也没有意识到他们正在毁灭的是赋予他们生命的根本，他们……”

　　　　 “但他们也是自然的一部分，”叶一边舀粥一边反驳。

　　　　 “别的生灵即使存在也不会将一切破坏殆尽。你能帮我也乘一碗吗？”

　　　　 “没问题，”叶端着乘好的那一碗回到餐桌旁。“如果你不介意的话可以先喝我这一碗。”说着他将碗放在桌上，端起了好的碗。

　　　　 好摇了摇头表示并不介意，然后便开动了——他们两个本就是同一个人，好并不认为这会有什么区别。

　　　　 “不是所有的人类都是那样的，大部分都不是。”叶继续方才的话题。好根本就不去了解，也根本就不能了解。

　　　　 “叶大人能帮欧巴裘也乘一碗吗？”非洲小女孩开朗地问道。

　　　　 “嗯，”叶露出大大的笑容，拿起了她的碗。

　　　　 “只要一人毁掉一件事物或生灵，就足够造成危害了。”

　　　　 叶一边舀粥一边叹气。“看来我无法说服你不要去消灭人类了？”他端着乘好的碗回到桌边，问道。欧巴裘高兴地跑到他身边，接过碗说了声谢谢。

　　　　 他的双胞胎哥哥咽下一大口粥后说道。“不能，他们罪大恶极，他们肮……”

　　　　 话还没说完，叶按在他唇上的两只手指已制止了他。

　　　　 麻仓好讶然，自己什么时候变得如此自满了，居然让一个这么弱小的家伙轻易碰到？自己平时对于反应的训练是从不松懈的，但刚刚他居然没有反应过来。该不会是年龄大了就草率了，怎么可能！

　　　　 “别，”叶轻声说道，再次坐下。“我还要在这里呆上一个礼拜，别把我这礼拜搞得不愉快。船到桥头自然直，顺其自然就好。我不想听你讲那些。”他对自己的哥哥说道——好此时仍盯着轻轻按在唇上的那两只纤长手指发呆。

　　　　 随后，以手指拭去好嘴边所沾的一点点粥，叶收回了手，继续吃饭。

　　　　 过了好一会，有些不解的麻仓好才回过神来将注意力转回自己的早餐。

 

　　　　 “所以……你带我来这里到底想做什么？”叶一边问道一边将手中洗好的碗递给欧巴裘擦干。

　　　　 意识到好是这屋里唯一一个不需要干活的人并不是一件难事。叶需要洗碗，欧巴裘需要抹桌子，而好只需要坐在宽敞客厅中那以藤条和榻榻米编制的长椅上，背靠在其中一个淡绿色的垫子上。不过话说回来，这也是整座房子中最不加装潢的地方了。除了好所坐的那张长椅以及脚下的那一大张羊毛地毯，从门左边直到餐厅的那一大片空间一件家具都没有。只有砌进墙中的那只壁炉在偌大的空间中占了小小的一块地方。

　　　　 “特训。”

　　　　 叶手中的碗滑了下，差点掉在地上。

　　　　 “特训？”他不敢相信似的重复道。

　　　　 “啊啊，”叶可以感觉到他在自己身上凝视的目光，凝重到仿佛能在身上烧开个洞。“你知道我的计划的。”

　　　　 “消灭人类，重整地球，是的。但这跟让我特训有什么关系啊？”他问道。“我会阻止你，你知道的，好。那你为什么还要让我变强呢？”他边说边开始刷洗用来煮粥的锅子。

　　　　 “我告诉过你的，”叶绷紧了身体。好是什么时候靠近的？他可以感觉到那人的呼吸扫过自己的皮肤，落在后颈。“我总有一天会来拿回这具身体。”

　　　　 一只手指沿着后颈漫不经心地向下滑去，细细描绘过他的脊椎，激起了叶一身的鸡皮疙瘩。倏地，叶将洗了一半的锅子扔在一边急速地转了个身，与他的孪生哥哥面对面，防止那家伙的手继续那个动作。

　　　　 两双几乎一模一样的黑色眼瞳对视着，好慢慢地俯下，两人间的距离从未如此靠近过。他的两只手支在叶身后的水池上，将他圈在原地，让这位年少的通灵者无路可逃。他的笑容温和得诡异，他的脸离手中的猎物只有一寸半的距离，喃喃地念道。“你的全部都是属于我的，弟弟啊。我会拿回属于我的东西。”  
　　　　   
　　　　 面前的笑容变成了狡黠的笑，几滴冷汗自叶的额头滑落。

　　　　 好的长发遮住了透进厨房的阳光，发中奇怪的香气带着烟与火的气息，熏得叶有些不适，使他在不掉进水池的前提下尽量向后面靠去。

　　　　 这疯子在想什么？‘不适’这个词现在根本就无法诠释他们之间这极度接近的距离。  
　　　　   
　　　　 “我……”叶终于回神了，说道。“我还是不明白你训练我有什么好处。那不是会把拿回……属于你的东西这个过程复杂化吗？”他很小心地绕开了‘我的身体’这几个字。如果好再靠过来的话，他觉得自己很可能就要被吓出问题来了。

　　　　 似乎对于自己对叶所造成的窘迫相当满意，好退开了。平日随和的表情再次出现在他脸上。“或许吧。但你的弱小也会对我造成困扰。”他转了个身，漫步走向之前的长椅。  
　　　　 “跟你合为一体后很可能不但无法增加我的力量反而会削弱它。”他回过头丢下一句。  
　　　　   
　　　　 “合为一体？”  
　　　　 “我们会再次融合为一个人。麻仓叶再也不会存在。你是我我是你。再次成为那样的状态。”这位稍稍年长些的麻仓说明道。随后他停顿了下。“快把碗洗干净，叶。七天并没有多久，你得开始训练了。”

　　　　 叶转过身继续刷锅洗碗，脸上宽面条泪簌簌落下。

　　　　 他并不是特别在意好所说的那些话，毕竟船到桥头自然直，总会有办法的，反而是……正当他以为可以逃离安娜的魔掌……正当他以为自己有七天的时间可以躲开她的摧残，他却要被自己的哥哥接着摧残。

　　　　 他叹了口气。他所希望的悠闲生活到底在哪里啊？

 

　　　　 与此同时，在他的同伴休息的营地中，一场激烈的争吵（G.S拒绝承认这是一场讨论）正在进行着。

　　　　 当自己小队的队长只留了一张可怜的纸条，以蹩脚的理由——需要去办一些事（连是什么事都懒得说）——解释他的失踪，没有人会很高兴。严格上说，只有两个人参加了这场争吵。剩下的人，除了被那两个吵架的家伙严重戳伤的巧克力爱情不在状况中外，他们都试图去做些有建设性的事。

　　　　 法斯特八世跟他的爱妻正在收拾营地，万太正在他的电脑里搜索着什么，虽然他并不认为这会有什么帮助，但他别的也帮不上忙，至少这么做能让他好受些，毕竟他最好的朋友离开前居然连个招呼都没跟他打。

　　　　 龙呆在一边默默沮丧，他的头发跟他的心情一样一团糟，毕竟从之前看来，维持他那发型所需要的静电跟他的精神头有着某种微妙的联系。

　　　　 虽然呆在那儿沮丧并不是什么有建设性的一件事，但在安娜的认知内，至少它是安静的。不像现在这样，当她盘腿坐在地上看着面前某个爱努和某个华裔少年的白痴行为，她可以感觉到左边太阳穴上的青筋正在突突直跳。

　　　　 玉绪，至少还在试着做一些有用的事情，比如说寻找叶的所在地，但是安娜怀疑这个见习生是否能够找到她的未婚夫。如果她对叶的了解是正确的话，那他失踪的原因就只剩下一个可能。但那同样使找到他的可能性降至为0。可是……

　　　　 “你才是个白痴！他为什么会在这前不着村后不着店的地方找厕所？” 

　　　　 “那是大自然的召唤！你都不用去厕所的吗？baka！”

　　　　 “kisama，我们一直以来都是怎么做的！”

　　　　 “呃……唔，或许他迷路了！”

　　　　 安娜攥了攥她的拳头。面前脑残得令人无语的场景让她越加烦躁，虽然她不会刻意显露她对自己的儿时玩伴同样也是未婚夫的担忧。

　　　　 “就算我的国家或许会有33个一旦转错方向就会迷路的地方，但是……”

　　　　 “sasuga na bocchama！”（不愧是少爷！）

　　　　 “这有什么好不愧的！该死的！”

　　　　 “但这里不是我的国家！”

　　　　 啪哩。

　　　　 这是恐山安娜失去耐性，理智终于断线的声音。直接造成的结果便是霍洛霍洛跟莲被嵌进了附近的悬崖，被一种被称为传说中的奥义秘技·双手杀。当然，市子自己并没有给这技能命名——只要能达到想要的效果谁还去关心那名字呢，不过它的效果还不是一般的好。

　　　　 “玉绪，你可以停下来了。法斯特，艾丽莎，万太我们走。”她说着，向前走去，她那无表情的脸依旧波澜不惊。

　　　　 “安娜小姐，我们去哪儿？”金发的死灵法师有礼地询问道，紧跟在她身后。

　　　　 “帕奇村。按照计划前进。”

　　　　 突然从后方传来巧克力爱情的惨叫声——莲的关刀在搞笑艺人开口前戳中了他的鼻子。

　　　　 “我还什么笑话都没说啊！”受害者抗议道。

　　　　 “你每次开口讲出来的都是冷笑话，”栗子头少年讽刺道，头上的栗子尖儿随着他的烦躁指数伸长着。

　　　　 “但……叶怎么办？”万太问道。

　　　　 他觉得自己毫不起眼，一直都这样觉得。他总是那个无法起到任何作用的人，那个总是被保护的对象。当叶不在身边时，这种感觉更强烈了。有时甚至觉得叶是唯一的那个会把他当作相等存在的人，别的人只是看在叶的面子上。当然他知道事实并不是这样的，真的——只是叶跟他更为亲近些，但他有时还是会感到一些不安。

　　　　 他好友的未婚妻停了下来。所有跟在她身后的人都摒住了呼吸，等待着这高深莫测的市子将她的暴力付诸行动，或者宣告她想到的伟大决定。她抬头看向天空，在微风中沉默了一会儿。

　　　　 “会让叶这么做的唯一一个原因就是好，”她终于说道。“我们现在什么都做不到。玉绪追踪不到他的气息，麻仓好隐藏的很好。我们现在只能相信叶，按他所说的做。”她的语气仍是那么的平淡。

　　　　 其余的人却只能心情沉重地默默跟着。她说的没错，跟平时一样，她总是如此的正确。现在他们什么都做不了所以没人有心情说什么，就算是小队中最吵的一那对儿也是这样。他们现在只能继续寻找帕奇村，心中祈祷着叶能在约定的一个星期后回来。

 

　　　　 “你说什么!”听到自己哥哥刚才‘提议’的内容，叶不敢相信似的瞪大了眼睛。

　　　　 唔，可能用‘命令’这个词更适合些。看来安娜和碧莉卡终于遇到了在设计魔鬼训练方面志同道合的人。不对，这家伙在这方面更胜一筹。麻仓好绝对比他看起来更疯狂。

　　　　 “嗯，去吧，你听到我刚才说的了。10公里，单脚跳。右边3次，左边3次，右边3次，如此循环。一次不能多，也一次不能少。还有，如果你正想着带着你的持有灵跑路的话，我可以告诉你我把它暂时关起来了，就在那儿。”好倚在门边指了指壁炉上立着的那个木质牌位，上面贴了张符。

　　　　 “阿……阿弥陀丸！这太过分了！”叶抗议道。显而易见，在他失去意识的那段时间里，好把它顺了过去。怪不得他一整天都没见到自己的持有灵武士。  
　　　　   
　　　　 “你让他呆在那儿等你，那更过份。”这是好的回答。

　　　　 “阿弥陀丸！”叶冲向牌位，却在下一秒被按在了墙上，双手被钉在头顶，好的脸就在他两寸之外。

　　　　 他的哥哥果然……速度很快。他可以感觉到那人身上散发出的体温，还有那轻轻挠过脖颈的呼吸。这……这种感觉是什么？这种沿着背脊而下，期待着发生些什么的奇怪感觉？

　　　　 “我是让你尽快完成你的特训，而不是试着绕过我拿回你的持有灵，”好贴近叶的耳边，喃喃地轻声说道。“你究竟凭什么认为你拿得到？”

　　　　 叶沉默了，他的声音仿佛已经离他而去。他甚至可以听见自己胸腔中疯狂跳动的心跳声，他不知道他的哥哥是否也能听到。

　　　　 “现在，按我说的去做，全部，”好说道，同时放开了自己的孪生弟弟，转过了身。他搞不明白体内盘旋着的这种感觉是什么，这种想将自己的身体贴在自己弟弟身上的感觉，但他压制了这样的想法。他可以等一下再细细考虑。

　　　　 年少的通灵者呼出了不知何时屏住的一口气，任命似的走向了门口。好说的对，那是当然的，自己根本就没那个本事去拿回他的持有灵。不管怎么说，至少阿弥陀丸是安全的，好他没理由消灭他吧。

　　　　 “我随时都能把他喂给火灵。”

　　　　 叶僵住了。这是个理由。阿弥陀丸……

　　　　 “不过还是把他留给你比较好。”好勾起了唇角。折腾他这个弟弟真是太有意思了。这家伙总是这么容易受到惊吓。

　　　　 叶的肩耷拉了下来。那家伙看来相当执着于这种折腾他的快感。他套上木屐，推开了门。

　　　　 “欧巴裘，跟上他。数数他犯了几次错误。这数据对于之后的某些事情来说很重要。”

　　　　 “是，好大人！”小孩儿兴奋地应到，但却没有离开她的座位，显然是准备用空中投影来完成这项任务。

　　　　 叶叹气。遇到这么多奴隶主绝对是他运气的问题，看到欧巴裘突然出现之后他更是这么觉得。他抬起一条腿，跳了3次，然后换到另一条腿，再跳了3次。他再次叹了口气。这实在是很累，当然这将会是漫长的一天。

 

　　　　 一道响雷在头顶昏暗的天空中炸开，与此同时，叶正坐在麦田旁的土路上休息。至于这会不会弄脏他的裤子，叶毫不在意。如果他继续跳下去，他很可能就要昏倒了。

　　　　 好绝对比安娜还要糟糕，无法比拟的糟糕。

　　　　 他抬头看向天空，云朵是预示着一场暴风雨来临的灰暗，看来马上就要下大雨了。他长长地叹了口气。他严重怀疑好会让他停下来——就算天上下的是火雨。

　　　　 其实，他相信如果自己有胆子停下来，好会是那个让天上下火雨的家伙。

　　　　 单脚跳绝对比跑步要累得多，特别是地面也凹凸不平，同时还要用心去数自己每只脚跳了多少次的情况下。

　　　　 “如果好大人看到叶大人在偷懒，他是不会高兴的。”灵体状态浮在空中的欧巴裘突然说道。

　　　　 “但是……欧巴裘，”叶反驳道，宽面条泪簌簌流下。“如果我继续跳我的腿就要断了啊。”他曾对这孩子的巫力值感到疑惑，她已经投影了相当长的一段时间了。

　　　　 非洲小孩儿沉默了一会儿。好大人的弟弟真的很弱。怪不得好大人一定要亲自训练叶大人。

　　　　 “欧巴裘的好大人可以跳20公里，还不会犯错误，”她有些失望地说道。“好大人的弟弟连10公里都做不到……”

　　　　 叶叹气。他真的这么弱吗？说实话，他觉得自己离规定的10公里还差得远了。他站了起来继续向前跳，虽然天上落下的第一滴雨水已经打在了他的脸上。疲惫地抬起一条腿，准备跳完剩下的那段路。

　　　　 雨水啪啪地打在脸上，叶挣扎着让自己在疲惫中保持清醒。雨越来越大，但他却连雨伞都没有。冷风呼啸着刮过，他全身湿透，浑身发冷。

　　　　 但他还是试着至少将这个训练完成。如果他连这个都做不到，那他又有什么资格来阻止好毁灭人类呢？他当然希望船到桥头自然直，但法斯特和万太那时发生的情况也让他知道了事情并不总会按他希望的那样发展。他还得赢得S.F的冠军成为通灵王让安娜过上好日子，失败的话他很可能会被安娜杀掉的……或许更糟。

　　　　 他觉得很麻木，不知怎么地，他不知道自己正在做什么，就好象周围的一切已经褪去，只剩下脚下下意识地跳跃。甚至连那冷风和雨点都被挡在了意识之外。唯一剩下的感觉就是冷，深入骨髓的寒冷。

　　　　 麻仓叶很讨厌寒冷，这就是为什么去拜访霍洛霍洛的想法让他排斥。他觉得自己根本无法在那冰点以下寒冷的季节里生存下去。

　　　　 右边，跳，跳。  
　　　　 左边，跳，跳。

　　　　 /雨什么时候才会停啊。/

　　　　 右边，跳，跳。  
　　　　 左边，跳，跳。

　　　　 /这里好冷。/

　　　　 右边，跳，跳。  
　　　　 左边，跳，跳。

　　　　 右边……跳……   
　　　　 左边……

　　　　 褐发的少年失去意识后向前倒去……直直倒进某人等待着的臂弯中。他没有意识到雨点已经不再落在他的身上，而是被头顶一把深褐色的大雨伞挡住了。  
　　　　 “在我终于找到雨伞并经历各种麻烦把它送到你手里就是为了不让你生病影响到接下来的特训的时候，你，居然在训练开始后3小时12分26秒，8.3公里之后晕倒了。多少次失误，欧巴裘？”麻仓好向小女孩儿的灵体问道，同时将他昏迷中的双胞胎弟弟湿透的身体重新抱好。

　　　　 “29个，好大人。”她实事求是地回答道。“他还停下来歇了会儿。”

　　　　 好忍不住叹气道。“对于我的半身来说你真是可悲，叶。”他对着自己此时浑身僵硬的弟弟说道。“回去吧，欧巴裘。我马上就到。”

　　　　 小孩儿点了点头，消失了。

　　　　 将叶抱在胸前，这位稍年长些的通灵者闭上眼睛召唤着火灵进行瞬移。穿越时空的那种漂浮感来了又去，他们突然间出现在屋内，壁炉的正前方。位置正好，因为他的孪生弟弟摸上去很冷。

　　　　 忽略掉自己同样湿透的斗篷，和因雨水而浸湿了的地毯，他放下了雨伞，将短发男孩放平在温暖的单子上，屈膝跪坐在他身边。

　　　　 “好大人？”欧巴裘在身后问道。

　　　　 “拿条毛巾还有干净保暖的衣服过来。”

　　　　 “好大人的衣服？”她有些惊讶地询问道。好对于自己比较高人一等的想法有些……固执，他根本不会跟其他人共用私人物品。

　　　　 他顿了顿。她说的没错。自己的衣服是唯一合身的。

　　　　 他犹豫了。他绝对无法忍受与其他下等生物共用自己的东西。

　　　　 他的手指不经意地扫过叶的脸颊。很冷。他叹了口气。他们两个再怎么说都是同一个人。或许跟他自己穿起来也没什么分别。

　　　　 “没错，去拿吧。”又想了想，他说道。“其中一件深红的浴衣，那些穿起来很暖和。”

　　　　 “是，好大人。”她转而去寻找需要的东西，将他们两个独自留在那里。

　　　　 好再次试着伸出手，这次滑过他弟弟那湿润的褐色短发。连麻仓好自己都没有发现自己唇边那一抹有些惆怅的笑容。

　　　　 房间内很黑，还是只是因为自己的眼睛闭上了？不，窗户已经关上了，灯也息了，雨还是没有停。他可以听见雨点拍打在镀锌屋顶上的噼啪声以及屋外风的咆哮声。

　　　　 麻仓叶向那厚羊毛毯中钻了钻，房间里很冷，他很讨厌寒冷。然后，他顿住了。他怎么回来的？他很确定他不记得自己的归途。

　　　　 当他意识到什么的时候，他叹了口气。很明显的，他昏过去了，欧巴裘很可能告诉了好。这喜欢玩儿火的家伙一定不会对于冒雨去接他这件事感到高兴，特别是自己还没有完成训练。但另一方面，那家伙高不高兴什么时候关他的事儿了？

　　　　 不止一次地，叶衡量着他对自己孪生兄弟的感觉。麻仓好。他讨厌他吗？不，让他去讨厌任何一个人都是一件难事，更不用说自己的亲生哥哥了。或许是不太喜欢，但那个人在不杀人时他却产生不了杀意。他不喜欢好的行为，但并不是他本人。他不算特别喜欢他的哥哥，也不是很喜欢他的陪伴。

　　　　 这只是……感觉很正常，在同一个屋檐下一起吃饭，让那人训练自己而不是杀了自己。

　　　　 有时叶也会想知道好会不会当他在外面训练的时候跑去杀掉他的同伴们，但因为某些说不出的理由，他觉得那是不可能的。当然，那家伙保证了如果叶跟他走的话他便不会像他的同伴们下手。

　　　　 他相信那些话，相信好会遵守约定。好或许有很多面，但他从来不说谎。他或许会隐瞒些事情或者含糊其辞，但他从不说谎。这一点叶相当肯定。唔，如果硬要他说的话，他只能说那样的想法是出于好奇心。

　　　　 他想……去了解好，明白为什么他会认为所有的人类都是可恶的。

　　　　 或许……或许他能改变好的想法，而不是为了拯救人类而杀掉他。不管他是怎样的人，他们始终是骨肉相连的亲兄弟。如果给他一个机会，他绝对不想伤害或者消灭好。他不知道曾经是谁说过的，所有人都应该对那些不善的人表示自己的善意，或许他们才是那些最需要别人善良对待的人。他对这句话相当赞同。好……他总是时不时地觉得或许自己这个双胞胎哥哥已经无药可救，但他总是将这样的想法推开。

　　　　 叶不认为这世上有无药可救之人，就算那个人是好。每个人都应该被给予第二次机会。

　　　　 叶向他的房门走去，随手拿起枕头边的橙色耳机，如平常一般戴在头上。他有些懊恼，因为他居然把连带的随身听遗落在了营地。

　　　　 在黑暗中他依稀辨明了门的方向，伸手拧上了门把。至少，他应该对赶来接他的好表示些感谢。静静地打开了房门，叶踏进了走廊。廊顶三盏油灯幽幽亮着，叶看了看剩下的三扇门，他意识到自己根本不知道好到底住在哪一间。

　　　　 左边尽头正对着窗户的那个是洗手间，那么就只剩下右边的两间了。他拖着脚，向右边走去，心中不禁对这深红浴衣所提供的保暖作用万分庆幸。它大概到膝盖那样的长度，穿起来很暖和。

　　　　 理所当然的，这是好的衣服，对叶来说就如为他量身定制的一般。看来自己的衣服一定已经湿透了。

　　　　 不知为何，淡淡的笑容在叶的脸上浮现，不知为何，今晚看来将是个不错的夜晚。

　　　　 从门的位置来看，比较远的那一扇看起来比近处这扇要大。这大概就是好的房间了，毕竟这里是他的屋子，所以他自己占据了最大的房间那便说得通了。显然，欧巴裘也根本就不需要那么大的房间。

　　　　 叶在那松木制的房门上轻轻敲了敲——他不认为好会喜欢太大的噪音。没有人应门。叶试着用了点力，但里面仍然没有回应。接着，他试了试门把手，没想到那门如此轻易地便打开了，悄无声息，仿佛连去了另一个截然不同的世界。  
　　　　   
　　　　 虽然整座屋子是以西方田园风的方式来设计的，但这个房间却像从时间的长河中剪出了一块般，完美地重现了遗失在岁月中的传统和式卧房。虽然只有那门看起来格格不入，但它也被上放所挂的3条奶白色绸布所遮掩。

　　　　 叶轻轻地关上了门，向周围看去。原本的石壁被木板所遮掩，地上铺着厚厚的榻榻米。正面的墙上是两扇没有百叶的窗，相对的，窗外的屋檐被适当的加长，将一切风雨都挡在了外面，省去了关窗的必要。  
　　　　   
　　　　 窗户中间，钉着一个细心打磨过的木质架子，摆放着叠得整整齐齐的一件件白色或深蓝色的浴衣，看起来像是日本平安时期的服饰。它们的前方摆放着其它需要一起穿戴的配套饰品。右边墙上有一个传统日式的壁龛，就在那扇竹制的传统推拉纸门与那精美的木质手工橱柜中间。一盆插花立在那里，后面是在那个年代被广泛使用的卷轴，只不过里面不是什么字画，而是一些精心绘制的印咒。  
　　　　   
　　　　 房间的中间，一张榻榻米被割去了一半用来摆放火盆，里面某种香木幽幽地冒着青烟。从那仍在燃烧的炭火中，叶马上嗅出了那是今早好头发上的气味。他面前的地上铺着一床被褥。看得出，好对于这种传统习俗是相当的执着。

　　　　 叶轻笑了几声，他从来没意识到好其实是那么久以前的人。

　　　　 就在这时，房门打开了，叶脑中正想着的那个人踏了进来。他身穿与叶相同款式的浴衣，正用一条浅橙色的大毛巾擦拭着那湿润的长发，手中拿着像是精油之类的小瓶。

　　　　 注意到叶的存在，那人停了下来，手上的瓶子跟毛巾掉落在地上，两双夜空般的眼瞳在半空中相对，这短短的几秒仿佛融为了永恒般的长度。

　　　　 瞬息间，之前的那一幕被狠狠撕裂，叶体会到了窒息感，他的背被摔在墙上，他的脚悬在半空，离地几寸，好的右手在他脖子上，仿佛要掐断他的气管。

　　　　 不止一次，叶对好的速度表示惊叹。

　　　　 “没有人教过你不要随便踏入别人的地盘吗？”这位年长些的通灵者愤怒地质问道，言语中透露出他的狂暴，强烈的能量波动自他体内涌出。

　　　　 叶有的时候真是太愚蠢了，愚蠢得可怕。他应该知道的更清楚些，他不应该进这间房间，这个充满了他的回忆的秘密圣地。

　　　　 “我……敲了……没……人……”叶勉强挤出几个字，挣扎着想要呼吸。他举起手抓住好的手腕，希望这能让对方松开。

　　　　 没那种运气……

　　　　 好掐在脖子上的手越发地紧了，造成了更多的痛楚，同时他的左手上腾起了一团火焰。  
　　　　   
　　　　 “你可以等在外面。没有我的允许，没有人敢靠近这周围十米，更不用说我的房间。你，胆子不小。”

　　　　 火盆中淡淡燃烧的炭火倏然火光大作，仿佛应和着好的怒意，随着他那低沉、愠怒的话语熊熊燃烧，黑色缟玛瑙般的瞳凶猛炽热地直直盯入叶的双眼。

　　　　 呼吸好难。

　　　　 叶用尽所有的力气去汲取空气，同时挣扎着告诉好他的痛楚。他试了几次才终于挤出几个字。“好……你……疼……你弄疼……我了……”

　　　　 “我还能让你更痛！”他的哥哥突然咆哮道，将那燃烧着烈焰的左手向他那愚蠢无知的弟弟挥去。

　　　　 年少的通灵者紧紧地闭上了眼睛，缩成一团来抵御那或许会落在他肚子上的火焰……虽然那一击并没有落下。他兄长的那一拳狠狠地砸进了他身边的墙壁，离他的腰际只有那少少的半寸。

　　　　 好的身体俯向前，额头抵在墙壁上，脸颊微微碰触着叶的右肩。

　　　　 “我现在还不能杀你……”他耳语般地低喃，呼吸由于抑制体内的怒意而变得急促，他的双眼紧紧地闭着。“我还需要你。”

　　　　 叶能感觉到好身上散发出的体热，能嗅到那仍带着水汽的长发那潮湿的气味，能听到那人破碎般的喘气声。

　　　　 他们的身体挨得如此近，以至于他连他们两个是否已经接触到了彼此都无法确定。如果有种情况能比方才更难以呼吸，那或许就是现在。

　　　　 火盆中的炭火渐渐熄灭，重回之前那淡淡发光的状态。突然，好退了开来，站在房间的中央背对着叶，放开了对他的钳制。

　　　　 叶滑坐在地，大口吸进久违的空气，大声咳嗽着。

　　　　 “抱歉，”叶沙哑的声音轻轻说道。“如果你想的话我可以马上离开。”褐发少年一手捂住方才对方掐过的地方，一边试着站起身来。

　　　　 “已经没什么区别了，”好说道，此时的语调已再次温和。他走去拾回了之前掉落的毛巾继续擦了擦他的头发，接着从口袋中掏出一把梳子梳理着他那褐色的长发。 

　　　　 叶留在了原地，他把这当作是留下来的邀请。心不在焉地胡思乱想中，他不禁奇怪为什么自己的哥哥会有两套相同的浴衣。

　　　　 “其实，我有很多件，”那人纠正他的想法，带着一丝玩味，仍在梳理着头发。

　　　　 “为什么？”叶有些艰难地问道。

　　　　 方才他哥哥差点捏断了他的气管，现在他的喉咙还很痛。他以前从未见过那人如此的盛怒，或许会气恼，但从未如此被激怒过。这个房间到底有什么特别的吗？不过说到浴衣，不管怎么说，他暗暗记下明天要好好谢谢欧巴裘帮他换衣服。

　　　　 “它们穿起来很舒服。”好转过了身，脸上是显而易见的恶劣笑容。“你真的认为我会把那种事情交给她做吗？会花上多少时间啊，那体型上的差距……”

　　　　 叶用了相当的一段时间才反应过来他哥哥所说的话。/那就是说……/

　　　　 他掐断了那个想法，脸上瞬间充血。

　　　　 等等，好是他的哥哥，他们两个都是男的。有什么好脸红的？他到底在想什么？

　　　　 然后，整件事情终于被他全部吸收，某个面无表情的金发女孩儿的样子浮现在他眼前。“啊啊啊啊啊！就是说……就是说……你都看光了！我该怎么跟安娜交待！她绝对会杀了我！”

　　　　 那恶劣的笑容变成更为邪恶的黠笑，好将梳子放回口袋，向着推拉门走去。他觉得叶的反应是有些过了，但是，天呐，这真是太有意思了！

　　　　 “唔，那倒是会让我困扰呢，不是吗？如果会被她杀掉的话我不介意将火灵介绍给她……”他回头对自己的弟弟说道。

　　　　 “不是的！好，我不是这个意思！”好不会真的因为这个就把安娜做掉的，是吧？安娜虽然有点不靠谱但她是他的未婚妻，他不会让好就因为要折腾他而让他伤害安娜。好不会的，是吧？除此之外，正常的安娜已经够糟糕了，发怒的安娜便是麻仓叶的死期。他可能连告诉她都不敢。

　　　　 门后传来的水声伴随着愉悦的笑声意味着那人只是在开玩笑而已，叶松了口气。

　　　　 笑声停住了，好端着一杯水，脸上是那眯着眼的微笑。“喝吧，”他单膝跪下，将杯子递到自己弟弟面前。

　　　　 叶对着面前的长发少年眨了眨眼，小心翼翼地伸手接过杯子。

　　　　 所有的怒气都消失了，一丝都没有留下，就好象之前的那件事根本没有发生过。

　　　　 “谢谢，”他嘟哝道，小口地喝着着清凉的液体。他感觉喉咙好多了，说话也容易多了。“我昏倒多久了？”他问道，同时强烈祈祷另一人没有看到他脸上那淡淡的红晕。

　　　　 “整天。”好的笑容加深了，他站起身来，想捡回之前掉落在地的那瓶精油。

　　　　 “如果我叫你起来的话你可能醒得更早，但是训练计划的下一项需要在户外进行，可雨还在下。不过……今天晚上我为你安排了些室内也能进行的训练……”

　　　　 叶僵住了。/别，别又是那种变态的训练，拜托了，别。/

　　　　 “……但我想想还是延期吧，毕竟你昏倒了。”

　　　　 叶呼出了那口不知何时屏住的气，肩膀明显因放松而塌下。至少他的哥哥对他还有些同情心。他奇怪为什么那人既然有那个能力，为什么不干脆将雨停下，毕竟这雨打乱了他的计划。

　　　　 “将自然玩弄得太过份的话会打乱生态平衡。那会引发灾难。”这是对他脑中疑问的解答。

　　　　 叶悄悄地做了个“哦”的口型。看来通灵人的法则中他还有很多不了解的地方。  
　　　　 好捡起了瓶子，然后坐回火盆边，拧开了瓶盖倒了些油在手上，继而在手臂上涂抹开来。

　　　　 “当开始下雨时我花了【10分钟】翻箱倒柜地去找雨伞。等我终于找到了，我【冒着雨】去给【你】送伞——如果你还不知道的话，我可以告诉你我讨厌下雨——就是为了让【你】不至于感冒而无法继续训练。嗯？我看到了什么？我看到你昏倒了，在训练开始仅仅3小时12分26秒，8.3公里之后，如果你现在还不知道的话。让【我】不得不把你抬回来，同时也把我之前找雨伞所花费的力气白白浪费掉。”涂好了手臂，好拉开浴衣的带子，脱掉了衣物涂抹自己的前胸。“说真的，叶，你真的无药可救。我真不知道我怎么会搭上你这样的半身，你真是让我惊奇。”

　　　　 “或许是因为你把好的都留给你自己了，”叶想也不想地说道。

　　　　 随之而来的是相当长的一段沉默，在叶不禁怀疑自己是不是又管不住自己的嘴，说了什么不该说的时，好笑了起来，再次让他小小地吃了一惊。

　　　　 这不是那种经常听到的疯狂、无情或者邪恶的笑声，而是那种富有感情的，温暖的笑声，就好象平常人一般……就像叶跟他自己的伙伴们在一起时那种发自内心，充满着欢愉跟诙谐的笑声。

　　　　 /好……/

　　　　 “看来，你比我想象得要聪明些，”好说道，以非常非常愉悦的语调。“或许你说的没错。”他又笑了几声，伸手去涂抹自己的背部，但看起来相当有难度。   
　　　　   
　　　　 “你需要我来涂吗？”叶提议道。某些程度上，他对自己没有再次激怒他的哥哥感到松了口气，同时避免了使用‘帮’这个字——所有人都应该知道麻仓好不需要任何形式上的帮助。

　　　　 叶觉得他欠自己的孪生哥哥一个人情，毕竟他曾冒着雨赶去给他送雨伞，更不用说基本上算是把他救了回来。

　　　　 那人顿了顿，另一阵沉默蔓延开去。

　　　　 感觉到兄长的迟疑，短发少年快速地加上，“你可以把这当作是为我送雨伞的谢礼……？”

　　　　 “那好吧，”几秒过后好终于低声默许，觉得这并不是什么大不了的事。叶现在根本就算不上是个威胁。叶咧开嘴笑了起来，利索地移到他哥哥的身后盘腿坐下。

　　　　 他轻轻地将那湿润的褐色长发撩过那人的肩膀，随后接过了递来的油瓶，在手上倒了些。两手在一起轻轻搓了搓，然后才将精油涂抹在那小麦色的光滑皮肤上。  
　　　　   
　　　　 他可以感受到指下那肌肉的纹理，无人能猜到那看起来瘦小的身体中蕴藏着怎样的力量。不知是不是由于用力，他想知道为什么那些肌肉摸上去那么硬。

　　　　 现在想想，好从来都没有露出过疲态。  
　　　　   
　　　　 他的手上使了些力，涂抹精油的指尖微微施力。  
　　　　   
　　　　 迫于安娜的淫威，或许只是出于生存的本能，又或者为了从她手中拯救他的桔子们，叶不得不学会一些按摩的手法——她要求他按摩的次数实在太多了，如果他做得不好……唔，愿G.S保佑她那可怜的未婚夫以及其他被波及的可怜人。

　　　　 感觉到这突然的转变，好的身体不由得绷紧了些，但很快便再次放松了下来。不过他既然想不出为什么自己的双胞胎弟弟要这么做，那倒不如去享受它就好了。

　　　　 他的唇角勾起了一丝玩味的笑容——叶实在是太善良了，真的太善良了。总有一天他的善良会害死他。

　　　　 “你曾经生活在平安年代？”叶轻轻问道，再次看向周围。

　　　　 “如果你已经听说我是一千年前的人的话，这个问题说明你的历史真的很差劲。”那人如此温柔地说道。

　　　　 叶毫无压力地笑了笑。“没错，除了通灵之外我别的都很糟糕。”他赞同道。

　　　　 这时，好撇过头从眼角看着他的弟弟。“其实那个也好不到哪儿去。”

　　　　 有那么一会儿，叶被打击得灵魂出窍。接着，对于自家哥哥的大笑他撅起了嘴表示不满。然后，他笑了，他很喜欢这样的笑声……它总是让他觉得自己真的有个哥哥，一个不会去消灭人类，普通的哥哥。

　　　　 “顺便说下，我觉得我有必要提醒你，如果这是某种对付我的诡计的话，是不会有什么用的。”

　　　　 叶停了下来，沉默了。过了好一会儿才终于问道。“为什么……为什么你会这样想？”

　　　　 他不能怪好去这样怀疑，毕竟他们的立场仍是对立的，但是……对于他的怀疑他还是感到有些受伤。

　　　　 那人耸了耸肩。“你还记得现在同处一室的我们是敌人吧？”

　　　　 叶没有回答，他收回的手放置在膝上。

　　　　 一段长时间的沉默后他终于开口了。“我……我总想要个兄弟，虽然是个不会去毁灭人类的兄弟，”他轻声地说道。“Datte……我总是一个人，没有朋友，没有人愿意跟我一起玩儿……你知道的，比如一起去吃冰激淋之类的，还有电影，或者只是在公园里走走？” （Datte跟‘因为’这类用于提出理由的词语意思接近，但英文里面没有表达同样效果的词）

　　　　 又一阵让人难耐的沉默压了下来，他们只是静静地坐在那儿，只有炭火将两人的剪影投在墙上，轻轻晃动着。

　　　　 “所以你想说什么？”好终于开口询问道。

　　　　 “我不知道，”叶回答道，轻笑了几声。“算了，别管它了。你还有什么地方要涂吗？”

　　　　 稍年长些的少年沉思了一会儿，随即对于即将来临的那个作弄自家天真无邪，毫无危机意识的弟弟的机会露出了不怀好意的笑容。

　　　　 “当然,”他回答道。“我的腿。”

　　　　 他也想过要说其它部位的，但结果很可能就是让这家伙直接晕过去，直接剥夺了自己那折腾自家弟弟为乐的恶劣嗜好。 

　　　　 叶点了点头，帮他穿好了浴衣，移到了前面，然后，目瞪口呆。

　　　　 看到叶脸上的表情，好试图克制自己的笑意，但还是华丽丽地失败了，这表情真是花多少钱都买不来啊！

　　　　 麻仓叶几乎把手中的瓶子摔了。眼前的场景绝对把他的脑子轰得连渣都不剩。

　　　　 那个伟大的麻仓好，居然穿着鲜红打底，点缀着大颗闪亮星星的内裤！

　　　　 看来这位弟弟没这么容易便接受这么庞大的信息量，暂时只能坐在那儿跟鱼似的吐泡泡。

　　　　 “嗯？你到底还涂不涂了？”他的孪生哥哥询问道，明显对于此时的娱乐效果感到满意。一天之内能够这么折腾自家可爱弟弟的机会还真是多得令人惊叹啊。

　　　　 叶盲目地点了点头，他放下了手中的瓶子，正式进入大脑当机的状态，机械式的按照吩咐去做。但是，oh no，他这个恶劣的哥哥还没玩儿够呢。

　　　　 “不打算涂【整条】腿吗？”好天真无邪地问道。

　　　　 叶停下来了，眼睛瞪得大大的。他张开嘴想要说些什么，但却发不出任何声音，只能坐在那儿眨眼，发呆，不知第几次地对自家哥哥的建议感到无语。

　　　　 好简单明了的将叶脑中那一团乱七八槽浆糊般的想法总结为三个字母：W.T.F?（译者：不知道的童鞋可以去查查，保留原版还是更喜感些 *耸肩*)

　　　　 他邪邪地笑了笑，倏然伸出手抓过叶的手，带着他顺着自己的腿向上滑去，滑进底裤，停在自己的髋部，同时也将叶拽的几乎跌在他身上。他一只手环过自家弟弟的腰防止他跌倒，同时将脸紧贴在对方的脸颊，暗哑的声音呼进对方的耳朵。“弟弟啊，你在想什么呢？”

　　　　 没有得到对方的回答，他暗暗笑了几声，看来这家伙还没反应过来是怎么回事。脸上的笑容更奸诈，下一秒，他已将叶按在了地上，压在自己身下。

　　　　 如果之前叶的脑中只是一团乱，那现在便是直接空了。

　　　　 “是在想这样的事吗？”他问道，仍是那样的语调。随后，不再等待对方的回答，他俯下身夺取了那两片唇。

　　　　 他那半身的唇自发似的张开了，他把这当作是深入的邀请，尽快地在那家伙回过神来之前仔细开拓每一寸地盘。不过，在好的评价中，这一切结束得太快了。

　　　　 叶突然间回神，意识到他们在做什么，他瞪大了眼睛，惊慌中，他瞬间推开了自己的哥哥，手脚并用地退到了最远处的墙角。

　　　　 “天啊，以G.S的名义，好！你在干什么！我们是兄弟，孪生兄弟啊！”他以几乎可以说是尖叫的声音对着自己这不以寻常思路做事的兄长喊道。

　　　　 长发的通灵者对着自家弟弟这窘迫的反应笑了起来，舌尖伸出舔了舔嘴唇——叶尝起来挺不错的。

　　　　 “你才没有这样想过吧，对吧？”他拖长了语调，慢慢说道。

　　　　 “你是什么意……”

　　　　 “你从没在脑海之外叫过我‘哥哥’。”

　　　　 确实没错，不过……

　　　　 “唔……唔，就算你想让我叫你哥哥也不是用这种方法啊！”叶反驳道，他快疯了。

　　　　 好僵住了，他有一种想要撞墙的冲动，不过他知道这是个蠢到极点的想法。

　　　　 “算了，我投降，算了。”他叹了口气。以G.S的名义发誓，这世上怎么会有这么迟钝的人，或者东西？

　　　　 “我要睡了，”他宣布道，站起身来走向那张深色的床褥钻进被窝，躺了下来。

　　　　 叶在墙角缩了会儿，靠着橱柜盯着他躺在那儿的哥哥，试着让自己纷乱的思绪平静下来。几乎是下意识地，他抬起手碰触着自己的嘴唇。

　　　　 好吻了他。

　　　　 他的孪生哥哥吻了他。

　　　　 为什么？他不明白，但是……刚开始的时候他的意识很混乱，所以没有反抗。可后来他有点意识到在亲他的是他的兄长，但他仍是没有反抗……甚至，他迎合了那个吻。他觉得……挺好的。

　　　　 他的手在不可思议中落了下来。他到底在想什么啊？他们是兄弟……这是不伦啊。但这种感觉又是什么？他摇了摇头，想要清空杂乱的思绪，但脑中的想法却挥之不去。

　　　　 “除非你还有其他的事，否则我建议你回去休息，我保证明天你会需要它。”好从他所躺的地方说道。

　　　　 仍困惑着，褐发少年站起身来向门走去。还没走过火盆边他又犹豫地开口道。“啊……那个……”

　　　　 “什么？”他哥哥有些不耐烦地问道。

　　　　 “我的房间比较冷，”叶有些不好意思地说道。

　　　　 如果扶额这个动作不是那么有失身份的话，麻仓好现在绝对会这么做。

　　　　 他决定收回之前觉得自家弟弟还是比较聪明的这个想法。他的弟弟绝对是这星球上继人类之后最大的蠢蛋，如果不是跟人类相处太久而变傻了那就是他连好十分之一的智商都没有。哪个蠢蛋会在指责过某人的非礼行为后还要求在对方房里过夜的？其实，就算他不愿意但还是不得不承认，大部分人类都比这聪明——这实在是太丢脸了。

　　　　 他叹了口气，有些恼怒道。“好吧，随你。但只有一张床,”他说道，但却动都不动。

　　　　 “哦，那我们可以一起睡。毕竟只是睡觉而已嘛，”他短发的双胞胎弟弟毫不在意地说道，开开心心地拱到了他身边。

　　　　 好向旁边挪了挪为他的弟弟腾出些位置，仍旧背对着他。

　　　　 /噢，G.S啊，这世上怎会有人——特别是我的半身——这么蠢呐/他现在真的期望叶至少有他十分之一的智商，这孩子绝对需要它。

　　　　 “晚安，哥哥。”

　　　　 好僵住了。

　　　　 “你叫我什么？”他惊讶地转过头看着自己的弟弟。

　　　　 “哥哥。”叶暖暖地笑着。“你想要我叫你‘哥哥’，不是吗？”

　　　　 好按捺下想要去按摩自己额角的冲动。“不，我其实不是那个意思，”他咕哝道。

　　　　 “哦……唔，那算了吧。晚安。”他的弟弟翻了个身面对着门，背对着他。

　　　　 “晚安，”好轻声回应，心中有些奇异的感觉。

　　　　 不管哪一方面，他从不记得自己有不曾一人独睡的时候。他再次转向窗口。雨已经停了，外面的天空一片清朗。墨黑的天空背景中，无数颗星星明亮地闪耀着，明月将她的光辉洒遍逐渐成熟的麦田。这是一幅美得无与伦比的睡前景观，他合上了双眼，渐渐滑入了梦乡。

　　　　 叶转头瞄向他的双胞胎哥哥，不知道他是不是已经睡着了。他轻手轻脚地慢慢转过身，小心翼翼地不至于惊醒他。  
　　　　   
　　　　 他微微抬起了头看向窗外，看向那清朗的夜空。他心满意足地笑了，今晚能看得的星座真的很多啊。他不知道它们都叫什么名字，但他总能认出它们在空中排成的图案，但这对他来说就足够了。但他仍是一个人的时候，它们总是他的朋友。他总是躺在麻仓总宅的草坪上，或者其中一间房顶上悄悄对它们诉说自己的小秘密，当然包括晚上出来玩耍的灵们。  
　　　　   
　　　　 就算他现在有了朋友，观星仍是能带给他任何事物都无法企及的平静的满足感。他的目光滑过眼前熟睡的轮廓。

　　　　 火盆中即将熄灭的火炭幽幽地散发出最后的光和热，将淡淡的温馨笼罩在他们身上。叶不禁想到，如果他们两个只是一对平凡无奇的兄弟，或许就是这样的感觉吧。

　　　　 出生在平凡的家庭，如此时这般睡在一起，第二天早晨一起起床吃着妈妈所做的早餐，为了午休时能吃到更大块儿的巧克力蛋糕而向其他孩子们那样争吵，在放学后一起与其他同学们去吃最喜欢的冰激淋。他有些惆怅地笑了笑，这样伤感的想法对自己并没有好处。

　　　　 或许，至少只有今晚，让他假装他们就是如此长大的吧。

　　　　 “呐，”他向星星低语。“或许今晚我可以梦到那样的日子吧。”他向被子中拱了拱，合上了眼睛。

　　　　 “好梦，”他喃喃说道，对他自己，也是对他那已经进入梦乡的孪生哥哥说道，随后睡意便如另一层毯子般卷过了他。

 

　　　　 那夜的后半夜，麻仓叶由于不寻常的热度而转醒。他的眼睛因惊讶而睁大。好不知道怎么回事居然地蜷在他怀里。

　　　　 为了不惊醒那人，叶轻手轻脚地伸出手拨开了那遮挡着他面容的长发。年少的通灵者止不住唇边的笑意。

　　　　 看到这样的好，就像看到一个平凡的十五岁少年一般。他的睡颜如此安详、宁静，没有人会相信他们正在看着的是人类将来的毁灭者。

　　　　 说实话，他觉得好跟他相似得吓人，因此他也希望自己不会对这世界也充满同样的苦涩感。他可以感受到那紧紧缠绕着自己孪生兄弟的沉重的孤独，就如对自己的警示般。

　　　　 他曾经孤单过，但他找到了像万太他们那样令人自豪的同伴们，那种好永远都不会拥有的同伴。他的哥哥周围总是环绕着如此多的人，但他看上去仍是那么寂寞。

　　　　 迟疑着，他伸出一只手环住他的哥哥。

　　　　 /或许……只有这个星期，我能帮他减少些这样的感觉……/对于这样的想法他笑了，半抱着的手臂微微收紧了些，再次进入梦乡，他的另一半仍在熟睡，动也不动。

摇曳，摇曳，火焰熄灭  
我寻思其后的寓意  
黑暗，是的，寒冷的夜晚  
被遗忘的灰烬渐渐老去  
黑暗中，我摸索、探寻  
逝去人们的故事再一次被提起  
我的道充斥着我的疑虑  
此时，又一线光明消逝

第一章完

 

第二章：暗  
（主题 2：温泉，关键字 2:茶）

夜色降临，那幽暗的街  
谁去在意，那悄然滋生的黑暗  
命中注定会相遇的那谜样的陌生人  
引领，指向阴影的道路  
因为夜晚那香甜的诱惑  
因为那地狱烈火的灼热  
蒙蔽了危机的警示  
喔，请将那迷途者再次带回光明！

　　　　 真的很奇怪……他们怎么会挨得这么近？麻仓好盯着他面前仅仅三寸之外，自家仍在熟睡的弟弟那安详可爱的睡脸。

　　　　 一早起来看到叶抱着他的这种场景，脑中冒出的第一个想法便是用火烧屁股的方式把叶叫醒，绝对要让这小子知道他错在哪儿。但当他仔细看了看自己身边自家弟弟那睡相，他觉得最奇怪的就是他居然【完全不介意】。

　　　　 他以前从来没有允许过任何人离他这么近，除了欧巴裘。更何况他们还是敌人。还有，叶很弱。如果没有特别的理由，弱者甚至根本不能出现在他的面前。即使如此……

　　　　 他继续看着自己的弟弟，已经早晨十点了他仍在呼呼大睡。

　　　　 唔，从另一方面想想，这还是说的通的，毕竟事情仍在他的掌控之中……他觉得叶本来就跟自己是同一个人，所以这跟自己一个人睡也没什么区别……

　　　　 突然，他想到了什么，不怀好意地笑了。任何人看到他脸上的笑容都不会觉得很舒服，真的，而他的弟弟却正好点儿背地成为了唯一的受害者……

　　　　 好探查了下叶的意识状态，很好，看来这小子正做着某些他一点儿都不想知道内容的梦。他靠向前去，将自己的唇贴上了短发少年的唇。是时候看看在叶睡着的时候能让他做到哪一步……

　　　　 他那双胞胎弟弟的唇几乎是马上张开了，仅仅发出了一声睡迷糊的咕哝声，意示着他某种程度上知道正发生着什么事。显然，他弟弟的潜在意识跟他清醒时并不同步。好那不怀好意的笑容越发深邃，他加深了这个吻，细细品尝着这只属于叶的味道。

　　　　 /叶/他相当满意地想到。/我一直都想知道，你有没有体会过这种不完整的感觉/ 

　　　　 他的舌游弋过每一寸细小的缝隙，手上解开了叶腰间的袍带。

　　　　 /不，我觉得你还没体会过……毕竟，你还未经人事……/他的手伸进了袍子，抚上了果露在外的肌肤，在那仍在沉睡的身体上看似毫无目的地游荡着。/或许我应该教教你，当灵魂被填满的时候是什么感觉，弟弟啊……/

　　　　 好松开了那双唇瓣，沿着叶的脖颈细细吻下。叶作出的唯一回应便是翻了个身，面朝天躺平了，不过这也更便于自己的哥哥继续他的动作。那人满意地勾起了嘴角，同时调整了下自己的姿势——噢……这比他想象中的要好多了。

　　　　 用牙齿轻轻刮擦着那颈上的静脉血管，感受着其下流动的温热液体，他伸出舌，一路滑向了自家弟弟的锁骨，在那上面无比温柔地吮吻。

　　　　 他想过是否要在那里留下个印记，不过，如果那样的话他今天就不能用那种‘我知道些好料但我就不告诉你’的表情跟态度去整叶了。

　　　　 没了这个乐趣，那损失可就大了。

　　　　 骤然间，一阵心悸感传来，他停住了，有种不对劲儿的感觉。他能感觉到，直觉出，他相信盘悬在自己潜意识中的这种无法解释的危机感。

　　　　 他微微绷紧了身体，将头抬高了一尺，警惕地看向周围。他知道，有什么不好的事情就要发生了。正想着，一阵剧痛自额前传来，某两个人脑袋撞在了一块儿…………

　　　　 “不要啊啊啊啊啊……！”叶尖叫着蹦了起来，把某人晾在一边儿抱着额头在床上挺尸。

　　　　 麻仓好微微抽搐了下。

　　　　 这是【他的】房间，这是【他的】床。没有人会放过那个一大早在自己房间撒野的家伙。他的弟弟最好有个好理由。

　　　　 造成这一切的那个元凶转过头看着他，已经泪流满面，看上去心痛不已。好私心认为，啊……不，他不会喜欢他这笨蛋弟弟将要说的话。

　　　　 “好……好……”叶的语调听起来仿佛世界已经裂成千万片，摔碎在他的脚下。

　　　　 使劲儿挖出自己仅存的那么一丁点儿理智（虽然他知道他没有），好慢慢地，从容不迫地，刻意地问出了那个他一点儿都不想问的问题。“怎么了?”

　　　　 “安娜……安娜，她……她做掉了世界上所有的桔子！！”他跳到他哥哥身上，双手紧紧地钳着对方的肩膀。“桔子要灭绝了啊啊！桔子要没有了啊啊！！它们没了！！！FUNGA FUFU！”这孩子晃了晃他的哥哥，试图让某个已经非常烦躁的通灵者意识到事情的危急性。

　　　　 /真是糟糕的理由啊，亲爱的弟弟，相当糟糕/他想道，但还是勉强挤出了一个笑容。

　　　　 这毕竟是【他的】房间。

　　　　 平常的好是个会去征服世界的好，烦躁或者发怒的好是个会去杀人放火的好。“叶，”他温和地说道，脸上是平时那种眯着眼的微笑，同时伸出手紧紧地扣上了他弟弟的肩膀。“桔子们不会有事的。跟我来一下，好吗？”

　　　　 他把自己这个还不知道会发生什么事的弟弟扶了起来，重新帮他系好浴衣的袍带，领着他来到了门外，将自己身后的防火门轻轻地关上了。

　　　　 “真的？”叶的语气中充满了如此多的希望……他根本不知道好为他准备了什么。

　　　　 他的哥哥转过身，仍然微笑着回答。“嗯。”

　　　　 然后……便是清晨的安详与宁静结束的时刻。

　　　　 “你·不·该·一·大·早·在·我·的·房·间·里·撞·我·的·头·就·为·了·那·些·笨·蛋·桔子！！！”好几乎是用喊的说出了这句话，每一个字都伴随着一个火球向叶的方向飞去，除了最后的‘桔子’。那伴随的是一整条火龙，还有爆发出的更大一片火焰。

　　　　 与此同时，欧巴裘从好左手边的洗手间出来，手中端着刚刚洗好的衣物。当她看到她的好大人的弟弟正像只猩猩般的尖叫着跳来跳去躲避着他哥哥扔过来的火焰时，她停住了。仔细观察着现下的状况。

　　　　 “现在想想，这里的某些衣服可能还要再甩干一下，”她这样对自己说道。

　　　　 转了个身，她走回了洗手间，关上了门。上锁。  
　　　　 “所以说……呃,你那时为什么会……挡在我面前呢？”叶一边咬着片好吃到有些怪异的面包一边问他的哥哥。看来那面包是刚刚烘好的。

　　　　 现在这个冷静多了的麻仓好正在自己手中的面包上涂桔子酱（译者：咳，哥哥还是相当记仇的，可怜的桔子君被做成桔子酱了耶。），他脑中飘过了几个对于这个问题的回应。其中有“我自有我的做法”，还有“我只是在做个小小的实验而已”，只不过两个都达不到那种效果。

　　　　 他停住了手上的动作，转向他的弟弟，脸上挂着那种‘我知道你不知道你要想知道那就是你的问题”的得意的表情，同时还配上了那恶劣的笑容。“我那时正准备用某种方式叫你起床，”他答道，语调带着一丝玩味。

　　　　 这基本上算是事实。这次同样，好没有撒谎。他或许在含糊其辞，但他不说谎。

　　　　 叶皱起了眉。说不上原因，他就是觉得好在用那种欠扁的表情引他上当，他可不喜欢这个想法。

　　　　 “难道你不用去帕奇村吗？他们只给了我们3个月。”叶反而这样问道。根据之前的经验，他严重怀疑好是因为叶喜欢才这么做的。

　　　　 “我知道它的确切方位，亲爱的弟弟啊。如果我真的想去的话，三天就能到了，”这是好得意洋洋的回答。

　　　　 果然，一点儿都不假，好绝对是为了自娱自乐才这么做的，这家伙现在刚好就有这种折腾人的冲动。而他这可爱的弟弟欺负起来又是这么地有快感。

　　　　 短发的少年尽量去忽略那语调，将话题引回了现下。“那……你为什么  
要叫我起来？”他试着问。

　　　　 “已经十点了。这是特训，可不是渡假。”更加得意的语气。

　　　　 叶向他的哥哥摆了个臭脸，同时撅起了嘴，却引来了那人温暖（但还是那么地得意）的笑声。叶勾起了唇角，不禁想知道好是不是总是这么容易笑。

　　　　 “当我心情好的时候，没错。弟弟啊，感到惊讶吗？”

　　　　 叶转头看向自己的孪生哥哥，脸上带着浅浅的笑容。他摇了摇头。“我很高兴，”他轻声纠正道。

　　　　 长发的少年顿住了，看向自己弟弟的眼神带着些不解。两双深沉幽黑的眼瞳看着彼此，一双温柔，另一双看不出其中情感。

　　　　 最终，还是好先移开了视线将注意力转回了自己的早餐，没有再说一个字。

 

　　　　 “哇噢……这真是太漂亮了……”麻仓叶对着那林中空地间的小湖轻声惊叹道。

　　　　 好又带着他瞬移到了某个地方，现在他们正处于一片美丽常青的丛林中，面前是一个圆的几乎像是人工的湖。清澈的湖面没有一丝波纹，仿佛是一块光滑无瑕的镜面，映照出了整片天堂。

　　　　 如果可以的话，他想晚上来这里看星星。不知为何，他觉得那平静的湖面可以映照出的星辰可能比天上的还要多呢。   
　　  
　　　　 “如果你想的话，我们晚上也可以来，”突然间耳边传来他哥哥的喃喃低语，那人的唇轻轻碰触着他的耳朵。

　　　　 少年惊叫了一声，吓到似的跳开了，鸡皮疙瘩起了一身。好又是什么时候靠过来的？

　　　　 “啊，对！晚上应该会很漂亮，”他有些尴尬地说道，耳中可以听到心脏在胸腔中狂跳的声音。

　　　　 好勾起了一抹黠笑，噢，这感觉还是那么赞。

　　　　 “那么，我们开始？”他提议道，再次转向小湖。

　　　　 “开始？”

　　　　 “训练，叶，要记得你来这儿是干什么的，”声音中褪去了那种得意跟玩味的语调，好的语气渐渐严肃。

　　　　 另一人的肩膀耷拉了下去。/不是吧，又来……/

　　　　 “召唤只水中的灵，我的弟弟。”

　　　　 叶脸上那迷茫的神情简直惨不忍睹。

　　　　 “拜托你告诉我你之前做过这个。”现在的麻仓家到底是怎么回事？

　　　　 叶不好意思地摇了摇头。他觉得以前好像有人教过，但他把那节课睡过去了，过后也因为懒惰再没有复习过。

　　　　 麻仓好在读取了自家弟弟的想法后使劲儿克制自己不要当场干掉这家伙。G.S啊，这孩子没救了。他怎么会摊上这样一个半身？

　　　　 “至少你用树叶试过？”他问道，听起来有些微怒。他姑且认为，麻仓叶明至少教过他的孙子这个。

　　　　 “嗯，那个倒是做过。”短发少年听到这儿，顿时展开了笑容。

　　　　 “基本上同理。试试。”

　　　　 叶点了点头，走到了湖边。他闭上了眼睛，轻声呼唤着自然中的水之灵。必须得承认的是，这或许更像是霍洛霍洛擅长的事，但是……在怎么说自己也是个通灵者。

　　　　 与此同时，他的哥哥在附近搜集了些干树枝跟树叶，升起了一堆火。出乎意料的是，没过多久，叶突然扑通一声跌在了草地上，痛得直哼哼。他哥哥对此挑起了一根眉。他的半身真的这么悲剧吗？短发少年应该是感觉到了自家哥哥落在他背后的目光，所以转过了身面向他，宽面条泪簌簌而下。

　　　　 好按下了抽搐的冲动。

　　　　 “它不听话，还很过分！它根本就不愿意出来！”少年抗议道。

　　　　 这一次，他的兄长再也按捺不住抽搐的冲动。但他的声音仍然平静。“这当然比叶子的要难。但如果你……”

　　　　 他又抽搐了一下。他那懒散的笨蛋弟弟居然就那样在那儿睡着了。

　　　　 他大步流星地跨过那段距离，看似毫不费力地伸手捏住他弟弟的脖子提了起来。麻仓好对于被忽视这件事接受能力相当低。他将短发少年甩向树干，再次被掐住脖子的感觉终于把这家伙惊醒了。

　　　　 “我说话的时候你不准睡。我说的够清楚吗？”他质问道。

　　　　 叶喘不过气来，他试着点头，但失败了。不止一次地，他感谢好那能读心的能力，因为对方微微放开了手上的钳制。

　　　　 “就像我刚才说的，展示出你的力量让它臣服。”对于‘力量’二字，好明显加重了语气。他的手挥向湖的方向，一只纤细修长的半透明水精灵冒出水面，慌慌张张地向他飞过来，神情中带着恐惧。

　　　　 事实上，好在通灵者的世界中也确实是‘力量’这个词的缩影，所以引起自然中的寻常精灵发自内心地畏惧也不是什么奇怪的事。好不再去想这些事，他将注意力移回他面前看上去呼吸有些困难的弟弟。

　　　　 “诚意，或者决心。不管哪种方法，只要它听话就好。”他松开了手上的钳制，看着叶滑坐下去，重新走回了火堆边。“还等什么，去试，”他命令道。

　　　　 叶就算知道他的双胞胎哥哥看不到，但他还是点了点头，随后站起身来准备按照好所说的去做。他现在几乎已经很确定他的哥哥比他的未婚妻更糟糕，几乎。而且看上去麻仓好最近的新爱好便是试着掐死他的弟弟。

　　　　 “不是。”

　　　　 短发男孩看向他那个跟他关系复杂的兄弟，那人现在单膝跪坐在火边。他听不出那平时总是透露出玩味、愉悦、得意或者恼怒的声音现在所夹带的语气。

　　　　 它听上去几乎是……温柔……他不确定。

　　　　 “我……并不是真的想伤害你。毕竟，你跟我是同一个人，总有一天我们会合为一体，我比较希望融合的时候你不但活着，而且是在最好的状态下。”好又捡起了几根树枝，丢进了火堆。“所以，别逼我这么做。虽然我不希望事情变成那样，但如果我想的话，我还是会根据我的意愿结果了你。”

　　　　 对此，叶眨了眨眼睛。

　　　　 这很奇怪，很难相信他刚刚听到麻仓好说他不想伤害某个人，某个被他称为弱者的人，某个在他通往理想之路上应该要清除掉的人。

　　　　 但不管怎样，叶还是开心地笑了，满意地接受了这个事实。他总是相信自己的哥哥并不是完全的邪恶，他的心中一定仍有一部份被他自己封闭起来的善良，就算可能只有一点点。

　　　　 叶仍是相信人性本善，毕竟，比起全世界所有的人，他更希望能相信自己的亲生哥哥。

　　　　 “呃……唔，其实，我也不想跟你对上……杀了你也就像是杀掉了我的一部份，不是吗？我真的不希望你去毁灭人类。那样我们就能像平常人家的普通兄弟一样了呢。”他放松身体，双臂抱在脑后，眯起双眼露出了一个舒心的笑容。

　　　　 听到这些，他的哥哥猛地站起。

　　　　 “我也希望你理解我要消灭人类的理由，弟弟啊。”他停顿了下。“去召唤那个水精灵，已经快中午了。”他的声音中已经再也听不见方才那种说不出的语调。

　　　　 另一个少年点了点头，感觉到一丝怪异的失落感。他到底在期待什么？他想要什么？

　　　　 困惑中，他移回了湖边。这次，他召唤出了一个水精灵，因为他保证那可怜的小东西他不会让好伤害它的。这小家伙看起来真的吓坏了，很明显，好对它显露出了绝对的力量。但至少，他没有随意抹去它的存在。

　　　　 但话说回来，或许这根本就没有什么危险，毕竟好对大自然是发自内心地热爱，他应该不会伤害自然中的精灵。

　　　　 /他是不是只爱大自然？/叶想道。/那样还真是有些悲哀啊……/

　　　　 不懂得爱意味着一生的空虚，不，或许没有了爱连活着都算不上，只能说是存在着。没有了爱，也就没有了激情。如果那人无法对任何事产生强烈的感情，那生命便没有了它的意义。这样下去，他的双胞胎哥哥永远都无法体会到快乐。

　　　　 必须承认的是，为了整个星球确实可以是一个远大的理想。可就算他把世界回归为恐龙时期那样美好，他仍然会是孤独一人。他永远都无法体会到爱这种感情，也永远都不会快乐。

　　　　 好察觉到叶的想法，暗暗皱了皱眉。在他那漫长的生命中他从没有从其他人那里感受到这样的同情心，他也不需要这种东西。但他还是保持了沉默。现在不是聊天或者争论的时候。叶已经把水中的精灵召唤了出来，是时候进入主题了。

　　　　 他将一块宝蓝色的晶体扔向他的弟弟，那人相当轻松地接住了。对于这件事，他感到欣慰，如果这小子连好好接住都做不到，他都不知道该拿他怎么办了。

　　　　 “用它来O.S。”

　　　　 叶那张他熟悉到不能再熟悉的脸上做出他所见过的最最不可置信的怀疑表情。 

　　　　 “用它O.S，”好重复道。他不是个很有耐心的人，真的。如果他要再重复一遍的话，他很可能会在烧掉自家弟弟身上的某些东西。

　　　　 叶急忙按照命令去做——他虽然没有灵视，但他不是瞎子也不是笨蛋，这并不需要天才般的智商来看出好又要生气了。他可不想被火烤了。

　　　　 显然，只是听到好的声音便让水精灵说服自己不管叶要用它来做什么都会是个好主意，因此它乖乖地附在了水晶上。叶不由得对这小家伙感到抱歉，真的，看来它真的很怕他哥哥。

　　　　 水晶是很好的媒介，特别是对于自然精灵来说，它们增幅了精灵们的力量，同时与其属性相匹配的水晶也不难找。蓝晶是水属性的晶体，所以刚刚适合。

　　　　 他看了看从水晶中散发出的，在手臂周围围绕着的淡淡雾气，这真的很漂亮。那雾轻轻晃了晃，好像对于叶的赞赏相当高兴。

　　　　 “用那个来击破这个O.S。”好的声音倏地切进他的脑海，就像春雨切进了黄油。

　　　　 短发少年转头看向他的双胞胎哥哥，呆呆地看着眼前的那个巨大的火精灵。不过，至少这不是火灵，但火焰绝对是属于好的特性。

　　　　 “它里面的巫力有限，是你现在应该应付得来的量。”接下来的话好没有说出。/如果你连这样程度的巫力都应付不了，我不介意杀了这样没用的你。/

　　　　 “我不会再往里面加任何巫力，它也不会攻击。好了，击破它。”他跳上了一棵树，坐下来观看。

　　　　 叶看看了手中的水精灵，耸了耸肩。唔……船到桥头自然直吧。为此，他将更多的巫力注入了自己的O.S，看着它渐渐变大，然后试着攻击了一次。可惜，什么效果也没有。好坐在树上摇了摇头，这将会是漫长的一天。

　　　　   
　　　　 叶脱力般的瘫坐在地，水精灵充满歉意地退出了水晶返回了湖中，他的O.S渐渐消逝在空气中。

　　　　 天慢慢变黑了，但他还没有按照好所说的那样击破面前的O.S。

　　　　 他抬头看向那坐在树上的自家哥哥。那人好像正看向湖面，手正在什么东西上移动着……一本速写簿？！？等一下，他的哥哥会画画？

　　　　 他站身起来向着那棵树走去，虽然疲惫但仍是止不住好奇心。那人看了过来，两双黑瞳在空中对视了好半天，终于好打破了着沉默的气氛。

　　　　 “你真是无药可救。”

　　　　 短发少年疲倦地笑了笑。“看来你真的把所有的优点都留给你自己了。”

　　　　 “那倒不……”好停住了。/那倒不全是/他在说什么啊？除了这家伙的躯体之外，他这半身可是连一点可取之处都找不到啊。

　　　　 “现在已经六点了。你花了6个小时，但还是连一只O.S都没有击破。我真想不出我的半身怎么会这么弱，”他却是如此温和地说道。他将视线转回面前的速写簿。

　　　　 “真是碍眼。”最后四个字带着凌人之气落下。

　　　　 这小子根本就不明白。说真的，如果现在换成他人，那家伙肯定已经被烧成了焦炭，灵魂也成了火灵的美餐。但是，叶现在仍是他所需要的力量来源，所以在他找到更适合的力量来源之前，他还是不想让这小子丧命的。

　　　　 叶看了看那个速写簿，好奇心更加旺盛了。用出最后一丝巫力，他跳上了好所坐的那棵树，看到了好所画的那一页，不由得惊叹出声。

　　　　 那家伙用绘图木炭在那有些粗糙的纸面上绘出了整片湖边的美丽景色，叶可以想象的出这幅图上过色之后会是怎样的漂亮。如果上的好，那就会看起来像真的一般了。麻仓好不只会画，他还是个艺术家。

　　　　 一丝玩味的笑容爬上了好的唇角。

　　　　 “别这么惊讶。我在平安年代就学过这个。这种技艺毕竟是那时上流社会人人都应具备的才能。我所见过的任何一个贵族都会至少一种技艺，一种书法，一种乐器，还有围棋或者将棋，围棋比较普遍些。现在我只需要练练手就能找回当时的感觉了。”他轻轻笑了几声，是那种听上去有些空灵但仍是带着些玩味的笑声。“不过，我觉得你【应该】感到惊讶。你的历史比起你的通灵者课业还要糟糕，也就是说更加地惨不忍睹。”

　　　　 麻仓好看来比他从前所想的要正常。

　　　　 叶先看了看那幅画，然后看向了自己的哥哥，这个他现在才发现自己几乎一点儿都不了解的哥哥。

　　　　 “所以你喜欢画画？”他问道。

　　　　 好眨了眨眼。随后，他望向了小湖。夕阳的余辉为那平静的睡眠镀上了一层金，如一块完美无瑕的镜面，映照着那逐染暮色的夜空。他脸上那玩味的笑容渐渐变柔，化成了一个有些伤感的笑。

　　　　 “是啊。我喜欢将这所剩无几的自然美景保留下来……在人类完全毁灭它们之前。”他的语调带着一丝忧愁，忧愁中夹杂着苦涩。“那时你还问我为什么要毁灭人类。”

　　　　 他略微生气似的摇了摇头，靠在身后的树干上。

　　　　 叶伸出了手，从他哥哥的长发中拈出了一片落叶。叶片金黄，边角反射着湖面折射过来的淡淡金芒。他感到另一人的目光随着他的动作游移，跟随着他的每一个动作……好像是在思考他在做什么以及为什么要这样做，但却没有特意去怀疑什么。

　　　　 他随手弹开了那片树叶，看着它飘向地面，随着此时渐起的微风飞去远处，在平静的湖面皱起细细的波纹。

　　　　 “并不是所有的人类都是那样的,”叶终于说道。“还有很多人在试着保护环境。”

　　　　 “切，”好嘲弄道。“是啊，他们坐在那儿讨论，但根本不愿意关掉他们的空调，处理掉那些汽车，也从来不停止那种为了发展而砍伐森林的行为。”

　　　　 “人口正在增长，好。我们没有其它选择。人们需要住所跟必要的基础设施。”

　　　　 “这就是为什么我们需要减少些人口。”

　　　　 叶叹了口气。他不是这个意思。

　　　　 “拯救自然并不意味着毁灭一整个种族。或许人类带来了灾难，但我们应该去弥补，而不是毁灭他们。如果彻底将其毁灭，我们就会把它的好处跟坏处同时抹去。就拿霍洛霍洛来说吧，他也想拯救这个星球的大自然，但计划中并不包括毁灭人类啊，因为他知道那并不是真正的答案。”

　　　　 “那只是短期内的解决方案。只要人类仍存在一天，他们便会侵蚀这个星球。人类才是问题的根源所在，也是我要清除掉的根源。”好的话语中充满了他的决心。“还请你告诉我人类到底好在哪儿，我找了那么久根本就没有找到过任何一点。”

　　　　 “你看，相关的一点就是我们已经开始循环再利用很多东西了，同时也尽量减少废弃物跟浪费自然资源。我们能克隆那些将要灭绝的生物使他们不至于真的灭亡。我们也将强了某些生物的生命力，使它们更加顽强，不至于在某些地域由于疾病的侵害而灭绝。科技也向着更加环保的方面发展。人类现在已经有能力去爱护这个世界了，只是大部分的人没有意识到他们的日常生活对于这个星球有着怎样的影响而已。这是教育普及的问题，好，提高意识，而不是像大扫除般清扫整个星球，”短发少年回答道，听起来很疲惫。

　　　　 “第一，人类是造成这些问题的起因，如果教育有用的话，世界根本不会是现在这个样子。”

　　　　 “人们正在试着改变那种情况。”

　　　　 “第二，你说的那些，我亲爱的弟弟，我看过那些家伙们所提倡的运动。那些发起人都做着他们口中所不提倡的事。”

　　　　 “大多数提倡环保的人都会以身作则。”

　　　　 “我看到的那么多都不是。他们开车，吸烟，在舒适的空调下工作，正像其余的人一般。”

　　　　 “那你到底要他们怎么办，好？”叶生气地问道。“他们可不像你那样能进行传送啊！”

　　　　 “这就是为什么向我这样的通灵者才应该生存在这个星球，我们不会侵蚀它，”好自傲地总结道。

　　　　 叶紧紧闭上了眼睛，长长地吐出一声叹息。

　　　　 “我……我真的不知道你在想什么。”他的哥哥实在是太固执了……或许说是冥顽不灵。他还从来没见过比他更教条的人。

　　　　 “没错，没人比我更固执，但你这星期也该打消劝说我的想法了吧，不是吗？”

　　　　 他看向他的哥哥，对上了那双黑色缟玛瑙般的瞳，眼中露出些许伤感。那人合起了膝上的速写簿，将手中的那块绘图木炭塞回口袋。他将手中的速写簿递出，它瞬间在手中升腾起的火焰中消失了，很明显被传送回了他的房间。

　　　　 叶仍然什么都没说。

　　　　 “你喜欢日落吗,弟弟？”好以轻快的语调询问道。

　　　　 叶眨了眨眼睛。

　　　　 “当然了，日落很美，”他回答道，对于突然转变的话题有些措手不及。

　　　　 突然间，他大抽了口气，因为好突然将他拽了过来，让他靠在他身上，同时手环过了叶的腰间。

　　　　 叶警惕地看着他。这家伙不会又想做什么奇怪的事吧，不会吧？

　　　　 对于叶的不适，好狡黠地笑了，但只是欢快地说道。“那就陪我一起看吧，叶。你说过想要看看这里的夜晚。那我们就在这里等星星出来好了。”

　　　　 年少的通灵者微微瞪大了眼睛，但他什么都没说，只是转头先看了看天空，接着看看了湖面上的倒影。

　　　　 风渐渐起了，将他的几根短发刮进了眼中。下意识地，他放松了身体，沉入了这个温暖的怀抱，这种感觉是那么安详宁静……只有这次，他不再是一个人欣赏着美景。这不是说他总是一个人去欣赏日落，他现在有万太陪着他看日落看星星。但是，他知道万太无法如他自己那样感觉到与自然间如此简单事物的感应。

　　　　 万太可以欣赏美景，但他无法感觉到那种特殊的感应。

　　　　 但不知怎么地，跟好一起，他能感觉到对方也如他那样能够体会到这种自然景观中的特殊意义。看着夕阳渐渐隐没在地平线后，天空终于浸染上幽深的深蓝色，这种共识让这一切变得更令人满足。

　　　　 感觉到抱着他的臂膀微微收拢了些，叶闭上了眼睛。

　　　　 这是一个神圣的时刻，他相信在这种时刻他的孪生哥哥不会破坏这种氛围，做些不良举动，所以他就默许了。这感觉就像他们一直以来都是兄弟，仿佛他们是一起长大，而不是从小便被分离。麻仓叶真心希望这是真的。   
　　　 “唔嗯嗯嗯嗯，”叶咕哝道，在床上翻来覆去。

　　　　 夜深了，已经过了平常人睡觉的时间，为什么还这么吵？等等，为什么他的手动不了？

　　　　 他睁开了眼睛，已经完全清醒。发生了什么事？他突然停住了。他听到了吱地一声。床上好像有什么在动。

　　　　 “好？”他警惕地出声。

　　　　 瞬间，周围响起了一大片的“吱吱”声，同时而来的是有什么爬到他身上的感觉。

　　　　 “好！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”他惊恐地喊出声，使劲儿拉扯着那将他双手绑在床头上的带子。

　　　　 与此同时，门的另一边……

　　　　 “欧巴裘，你在里面放了多少只老鼠？”某个罪魁祸首一边慢慢沿着走廊晃回他的房间一边向他的共犯问道。

　　　　 “35只，好大人，就按您说的那样。昨天的29个错误加上今天的6个小时等于给叶大人35只老鼠。”小孩实事求是地说道。对于一个五岁没上过学的小孩儿来说她的数学还挺不错。毕竟她的好大人把她教的很好。

　　　　 再次听到他弟弟那惊恐地尖叫声，麻仓好的脸上露出了一个恶劣的笑容。“很好，欧巴裘，非常好。”好知道的很清楚叶有些轻微的惧鼠症，这孩子怕老鼠。

　　　　 “叶大人受到惩罚了，”小女孩同意道。

　　　　 “也不全是。”

　　　　 “好大人？”她好奇的看向自家大人。

　　　　 “这也是其中一种训练方式。需要他能在面对自己最为畏惧的事物前也能保持冷静。”叶又惨叫了一声，好只是对此有些不耐地摇了摇头。

　　　　 “这个训练的关键，欧巴裘，其实是十分简单的，”他继续平静地说道，在小孩儿的房门前停下了脚步。“他所要做的只是将巫力裹在自己身上就行了，它们会自己躲开。动物们对这种能量出奇地敏感。只不过，如果处于恐惧的状态中，人们很可能丧失冷静进行逻辑思维的能力。这就是为什么有些人明明知道该怎样做却根本想不到要那样做。至于叶嘛……就让我们来看看他到底有多可悲。”好眯着眼笑了。

　　　　 欧巴裘理解似的点了点头。“晚安，好大人,”她欢快地说道，打开了她房间的门。

　　　　 “晚安，欧巴裘，”他温和地回答道。她关上了门，好也在自家弟弟的惨叫声中回到了自己的房间。今天还真是相当，相当不错的一天。

　　　　 “今天，我们要做些战斗方面的训练。”

　　　　 叶有些疑惑地看向他的哥哥，手指拨弄着脸上贴的创可贴——昨晚老鼠们给他留的纪念。他发誓他的哥哥知道他怕老鼠，所以他在他的床上放了那么多老鼠纯粹是为了消遣。如果不是这样那又如何解释为什么他的手会刚刚好被绑在床头呢？

　　　　 不过现在，如果他们要进行的是战斗训练，那意味着他可以见到阿弥陀丸了，对不对？叶露出了高兴的表情。

　　　　 “不是，我说的是体术，”好再次对着叶的想法回答道。

　　　　 多数通灵者在修行的时候都会学习一些体术，因为它在某种程度上能起到帮助他们控制自己的气的作用。气是一种与巫力有些相似的力量，能够控制其中一种对于控制另一种也起到了不小的辅助作用。

　　　　 除此之外，在战斗中仅仅依靠自己的持有灵是远远不够的，因为通灵者本身的体能也需要跟得上那种攻击与回避的动作需求。还有，体术的训练也同时提高了精神与身体方面的自律性，这对通灵者来说是极为重要的。因此，体术通常都是通灵者修行的一部分。

　　　　 听到要训练体术，叶的表情马上垮了下来。因为他不但见不到阿弥陀丸，还有就是他自己的体术也不能算是特别好的。同时，天气也不会站在他那一边——首先，现在他们所在的屋外，天空万里无云。然后，他怀疑，就算天上下雨，好也不会终止这项训练。

　　　　 “哦，为了让事情变得有趣些……”

　　　　 褐发少年僵在了原地，他的胞兄要给他带来的绝对不会是什么好消息。

　　　　 “现在将近十一点，在晚上七点的时候欧巴裘会做好晚饭。你有将近八个小时的时间。如果你在这八个小时内能够击中我八次，那么到明天早晨为止，我会为你做你所要求的任何事。如果你做不到……呵，那就反过来。到明早为止，我能对你做任何我想要做的事。”对此，好咧开了一个大大的笑容。

　　　　 这差不多是平均每一小时便要击中一次。就算奇迹发生了，他的弟弟不知怎么地达到了要求，这善良的孩子也不会让他去做什么过份的事情。但反过来的话，如果好赢了，那他就能在接下来的十二个小时中无下限地折腾他这可爱的弟弟。“所以，这听起来怎么样？”

　　　　 此时，就连叶都听得出好并不是在询问他的意见，而是已经决定了要这么做。这根本就没有别的办法，他敢发誓如果自己想逃掉的话他这个变态纵火狂哥哥会更积极地实施这个计划。  
　　　　   
　　　　 “我有选择吗？”他问道，肩膀耷拉了下来，如果他对自家哥哥的了解是正确的话，这种情况对他哥哥绝对是种双赢的局面，但对他自己便是一点好处都没有。

　　　　 “唔，没，我不觉得你有选择，”他的哥哥以一种几乎可以说是邪恶的欢乐语调答道，说明着他的观点。

　　　　 叶只能叹了口气。麻仓好是那种不能接受“不”这种回答的人。

　　　　 “那我们开始吧？我们说话的时间里，你的时限可是在流逝哦，”那人平静地说道，伸手解开了身上的斗篷随手抛出，那斗篷稳稳当当地挂在了门把手上。

　　　　 不管从哪一方面讲，这家伙都实在是太完美了。  
　　　　 长长的褐色发丝滑过精瘦的肩膀，散落在那细细的腰边，映衬着那健康的小麦肤色，看来偏瘦但却充斥着丰盈的肌理。

　　　　 当看到那宽松的深红色外裤与绿色牛仔裤上那挂满星星装饰的皮带跟条带时，叶觉得好有着最奇怪的服饰品味。就连他的手套上都有星星。但不知怎么地，当他看着面前那熟悉的身形，看着那人闭着眼，双手垂在身体两侧，进入战前的意识状态时，叶觉得自己的哥哥看起来特别的性感。

　　　　 突然，他噎到了。哦，G.S啊，他在想些什么啊？他脸红了，希望自己的哥哥现在别突然睁眼看到他那通红的脸颊。他现在正看着的是他的哥哥！他们不只都是男的，他们还是血骨与灵魂相连的亲兄弟。这不但不是对对手的适当观察，同时也不是现在应该想的事。

　　　　 他闭上了眼睛，将注意力集中在眼前的训练上，将内心中不纯洁的想法逐出脑外。当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，他看到对方正以一种沉着到几乎古怪的冷静审视着自己。

　　　　 流畅无比的动作中，他的哥哥进入了战斗姿态。叶以同样的动作回应道。没错，他今天绝对要击中八次。不然，失败的直接结果已经由前一晚充分地体现了。对于折腾他，他的这个哥哥的下限根本就没有任何保证。

　　　　 麻仓叶不会再次被绑在一张满是老鼠的床上过夜了——就算他无意中发现到巫力能够驱赶它们。没错，今晚不会有那些可恶的老鼠。

　　　　 然后，好露出了笑容，下一秒已出现在他弟弟的身后，对方及时避开从而避免了背部可能出现的瘀青。好再次出手，这次的目标是叶的腹部。叶一手挡下同时以另一只手还击，但拳头却被对方紧紧抓牢。突地，那人转动手腕带得他不由得转身，被从后抱住，手亦被紧紧扣在胸前。

　　　　 “你真的连一项擅长的事情都没有吗，我的弟弟？”好挑逗似的轻声问道，他的唇摩擦着他弟弟的右耳。看到叶全身不可抑制地颤抖了下，他的唇角挑起了一丝狡黠的笑。

　　　　 叶抬脚踢向他的哥哥，好提腿挡下了攻击，随后放开了他的弟弟，退出几步，紧接着向他的背部踢出一脚。对方在千钧一发之际俯身躲过攻击同时踢向他的下盘，但他跃向空中，随后一个短距离翻腾落回了他一开始站据的位置。

　　　　 再过十五分钟就要中午了，他脸上的笑容越发灿烂。他的弟弟今天绝对达到不了目标，远远地不行。

　　　　 叶转身面对自己的兄长，再次摆出了最初的战斗姿态。今天是特训的第三天，跟好度过的每一天都是如此漫长。

　　　　 叶喘着粗气，大滴的汗水滑过他的脸颊与身体。天已经黑了，看来大概快七点了。到现在为止，他击中了他的哥哥五次，但他强烈怀疑那家伙是故意放水的，使他不至于失去斗志跟希望。好看起来根本还没有全力以赴。

　　　　 当然，他是在出汗，但他的呼吸仍然如常，况且他看起来一点儿都不累。此时叶已经了解到了对方确实是没有伤害自己的意思，因为他受到的所有攻击都不是很痛。

　　　　 他脱下了汗衫将头上的汗水擦去。好垂下手，若有所思地看向天空。

　　　　 “太阳下山了，已经过了七点。”他将视线转回他面前粗喘的弟弟。“这世上真的没有任何能让你做好的事了，有吗？”

　　　　 少年没有回答，仍是在试着歇回一口气。

　　　　 嗯，好觉得这也不全对。他的弟弟至少比很多灵力低微但却是自称通灵者的家伙们要强得多，只是他没有好期望中那么强而已。叶大致上有他一半的力量，但他只是动用了那力量的两成左右。他需要再唤醒至少其中的三成，才能让融合产生正面效果。他从来没奢望过他的双胞胎弟弟能够在有生之年变得像他一样强，但至少能有他一半的力量就能让融合产生令人满意的结果。不过呢……啊……

　　　　 “请别再在我床上放老鼠了，”叶突然说道。

　　　　 对于这个，好邪邪地咧开了一个笑容。“不会，你昨晚已经通过了那个，我不会了。”

　　　　 “通过？”叶不太明白。

　　　　 “那只是另一项训练而已。由于你成功了，我觉得没必要再做一次。”

　　　　 训练？他脑中所想的也是以‘T’开头但不是训练（Training）而是折磨（Torture）。

　　　　 “唔，我觉得我今晚总是能为你准备些鲜榨桔子汁所做的沙冰。”

　　　　 叶长长地出了一口气。那听起来没那么糟糕。至少，桔子沙冰能坏到哪里……【桔子】沙冰？好他要【榨桔子汁】？

　　　　 “不要啊啊啊啊……！！”叶惊悚了。

　　　　 怎么会有人想要去【榨桔子汁】？桔子……桔子是……桔子是圣物啊！Funga fu fu！

　　　　 好笑了出来。叶脸上那纯粹的惊恐是他今天看到的最有意思的东西。

　　　　 “但想了想，我并不是很喜欢桔子汁。或许今晚我们可以喝茶。”

　　　　 另一位通灵者明显地松了一口气。这时，欧巴裘从厨房的窗户伸出了小脑袋。

　　　　 “好大人，晚饭已经好了。”

　　　　 “啊，我等一下就过去，”他回答道，但并没有看向小女孩。

　　　　 欧巴裘缩回了厨房处理她还没有完成的工作。他的眼睛锁定在他弟弟胸前缓缓滑落的汗珠上。他的唇上仍残留着之前所尝到的独属于叶的气味。

　　　　 叶看向他那有些异样的双胞胎哥哥，感觉到那人滞留在自己皮肤上的灼热视线，仿佛只用看的就能让人燃烧。

　　　　 他们的双目相遇……很长一段时间，却没有任何事发生。更多的汗珠从他的额前滑落，那目不转睛地凝视中夹带着的火焰好像要将他生吞活剥。

　　　　 倏然间，他的背部贴在了白色的砖墙上，他的双腕被他哥哥的双手紧紧压制在头部两侧。而他哥哥的唇正吮吻着他的锁骨，这次用力地留下了一个个印记，那人的腿也正以折磨人的缓慢速度慢慢地滑进他的两腿之间。

　　　　 短发少年倒抽了一口气，对于他哥哥的动作，他的身体渐渐起了反应。“别……好……拜托了，别这样。”他挣扎着，呼吸不稳，试图摆脱手腕上的钳制。

　　　　 “我记得我们之前商量好的。”紧贴着肌肤，暗哑的声音轻声说道，随后将左边的一粒果实含入口中，大力吮吸。

　　　　 触感传来，叶咬住唇，制止了那几乎脱口而出的呻吟。

　　　　 “哦，G.S啊……别，好……只有这个不行……我求你了！”那人的膝盖正轻轻磨蹭着他的下体，他知道他已经离失控不远了。

　　　　 /这种事不应该感觉这么好，也不应该感觉这样是对的……/他绝望地想。

　　　　 他们都是男的，他们是兄弟，他已经有了婚约，他们是敌人……有如此多的理由来证明这错的有多么离谱。但是，为什么他却不能反抗？为什么哥哥的抚摸能带起内心深处这样的感受，这样的渴望？

　　　　 “你只需要承认你有多么的想要就可以了，叶。它能填补你灵魂深处连你自己都没有发觉到的空虚，不是吗？”好松开了他弟弟左腕上的压制，伸手解开了这喘息不已的少年的裤子。

　　　　 叶获得自由的左手想要推开他的哥哥，但却不由自主地埋入了那褐色的柔顺长发。

　　　　 “我……好-好……别这样……啊啊啊！”无法抑制的叫声脱口而出，那人柔软的唇瓣包裹住了他的灼热。他的双眼紧闭，手指深深插入了那纤长的发丝，牙齿紧紧地咬住嘴唇。

　　　　 好温柔地吮吸着，舌尖轻轻抵住尖端摩擦着，耳中充斥着对方断断续续的呻吟声，感受着自己体内逐渐升腾起的渴望。

　　　　 他当然知道得很清楚现在是在外面，被别人看到的可能性很大。但据现在的情况看来，就算是方圆二十公里内的农夫都可能来观看他上自己的弟弟，他还是不打算停下来。哦，他不会停下的，特别是当叶是现在这个样子，喘息着，沉溺在欲望中，对灵魂中那深深的渴求毫无抵抗之力，任人宰割。

　　　　 他要让他去感受，再次合为一体时那完整的感觉。至于那些人类……唔，如果他们确实是个麻烦的话他不介意将他们介绍给火灵。

　　　　 他松开了叶的另一只手，加大了吮吸的力度。感觉到对方的腿已经渐渐发软，他知道叶现在已经一点儿抵制的意愿都没有了。他将那绿色的牛仔裤褪到对方脚踝，然后探向后面轻轻抚弄着那小小的入口，细细描绘着那缝隙，满意地听到对方那沾染了欲望的声音。

　　　　 短发少年弓起了背，他的双手扶住自己哥哥的肩头。他觉得自己快要差不多了。就算他知道这么做错的离谱，他们不应该进行如此罪恶的行径，但他还是知道他的哥哥至少说对了一件事：他这一生中从来没有如此刻一般感觉自己是如此的完整。

　　　　 好停下了口中的动作，他尝到了那充斥着男性气息的味道。如果他再继续下去，他可爱的弟弟可能还没到今天的重头戏之前就缴械投降了。

　　　　 他将自己的三只手指润湿，将其中一只滑进了那个入口。当然，其实他根本就不用给自己找麻烦来这么做，但是……那不就太无趣了吗？如果他这个正直的弟弟是亲口承认自己其实很享受，那么那家伙往后的几天或者几年里便会无止境地坐在那里纠结这个问题，而好自己也能在往后无止境的时间里拿这个问题来折腾他。对于这个点子，好邪恶地笑了。

　　　　 “好，求你了……我们……我……我已经有婚约了……”他听到他的弟弟正在做着最后的努力来阻止他，阻止他们两个。

　　　　 “跟一个你知道你不爱的女人，”他同意道，在那微汗的大腿内侧留下一串湿湿的吻。

　　　　 “我是……家族的继承人……我不能……”

　　　　 “你并不是麻仓家唯一的男子。”好解开了自己的裤子，心中有些奇怪为什么他居然有耐心去说服叶。“或许是本家唯一的一个，但不是整个麻仓家。”

　　　　 叶睁大了眼睛。“还有分家？”他喘息着，惊讶道。

　　　　 好耸了耸肩。“有很多。为了杀掉我他们总是有很多后备军。当然并不是所有的都是以战斗见长，毕竟那是本家的特长而已。大部分都是除灵师或者像你未婚妻那样的市子。”他站起身来，将第二根手指送了进去。

　　　　 对于身后的感觉，叶缩了下身子。褐发少年别过了脸，不愿跟那人目光相对，害怕对方看到自己那被欲望所笼罩的眼。

　　　　 “别……别为了达到你的目的而这样说。”他咬住了下唇，身体微微蜷了起来，他感觉到第三根手指已经进入了自己体内。

　　　　 他的哥哥拨弄着他胸前的熊爪项链。

　　　　 “我不会。”他停顿了一下，在叶的喉结上印下一吻。

　　　　 “我不会对你说谎,”他继续道，伸手扳过叶的脸让他面对着他，这样才能好好地看进对方的双眼。

　　　　 夜色的双瞳再次相对。

　　　　 “我根本不需要这么做。我可以用武力取得你的一切……”他告诉自己的弟弟，俯下身夺取了那两片唇。“……但我觉得你不会喜欢那样。”

　　　　 唇短暂地分离，匆匆地吐出最后这几个字，再次相接。叶的痛叫声被淹没在这个吻中，他的哥哥在他的体内撑开了手指。好将手指从他双胞胎弟弟的体内推出，结束了那个吻。他将叶按下。

　　　　 “来，”他耳语般地轻声道。“要不然等一下会很痛的。”

　　　　 不知道为什么，少年明白他的哥哥想让他做什么。他的唇包裹住了那人的灼热。先是轻轻地吮吸，接着渐渐加大力度。好轻哼了几声，他的手攥住了那褐色的短发。

　　　　 叶的脸上微微泛起了红晕，但却没有停下。哦，G.S啊，这是不对的，但为什么会感觉如此的好？

　　　　 “或许就是因为它是不对的，”那人呼吸不稳地回答他的想法，有些不情愿地停下了叶的动作，把他扶了起来。至少这孩子还是有点脑子的，在上面留下了足够的润滑。

　　　　 他将他转了个身，面对着墙壁，一手支撑着他的身体，摆好了姿势。“我听说禁忌的果实总是最甜美的。”

　　　　 “别，”叶听到自己这样说。他现在已经不知道自己到底想要什么了。

　　　　 他对他的哥哥到底是怎么想的？他对现在这种事又是怎么想的？他闭紧了双眼，将脸紧紧贴在粗糙的墙壁上。另一人的碰触就好象毒品，无论如何都尝不够。

　　　　 “别怎样？”他的哥哥问道，沿着背脊印下一串细细的吻。

　　　　 以G.S的名义发誓当时他想说的是“别这么做”，但当那人的手包裹住他的坚挺时叶口中的话语便变了味道。“别……求你……别……不要……不要停……”

　　　　 好笑了，他亲昵地蹭了蹭叶的脖颈，向前推了进去，一个利落的挺身，进入了自己弟弟的体内。少年咬紧牙关，咽下了那几乎脱口而出的痛呼声。

　　　　 好停住了，决定等他先适应这种感觉。

　　　　 “好……”叶轻轻呼唤着他的名字，带着一丝绝望。少年知道他会为方才的让步而后悔一辈子，但此时此刻，他已经不想再去想那些事了。

　　　　 他已经没有回头路了，他也没有力量去反抗。现在，一切已经太迟，他已别无选择。

　　　　 “叶……这感觉像什么呢？”他的哥哥问道，但在他有机会回答之前，那人已经动了起来，冲撞着面前这柔韧的躯体，手中轻轻划过他胀痛的火热，勾出他一声又一声夹杂着痛苦与欢愉的呻吟。

　　　　 /像罪孽/临界点来临的感觉中他这样想到。这是罪恶，但他现在能想到的只有另一件事……

　　　　 “呵……”这是他从那人那里得到的唯一回应。好继续冲撞着，手上的动作将他带向那个境界。

　　　　 ……『从来没有人能碰触他如此之深，将他填补得如此之满。』……

　　　　 那个时刻来临的时候，叶忍不住叫了出来，感觉到同样到来的哥哥低哼一声，将他温热的精华播种在自己体内。

　　　　 感觉到对方退了出去，他沿着墙壁滑了下去，两人俱都喘息不已，相当疲惫。好跪在他的弟弟身后，身体前倾，将下巴枕在那纤瘦的肩上，双臂再次环住了那细细的腰肢。他们维持着这个姿势，汗水沿着那疲惫的身体滑落。

　　　　 然后，好站起身系好了裤子。让欧巴裘等太久不是很好。

　　　　 “欧巴裘在等我们吃晚饭，”他提醒叶，随后将斗篷重新带好走回房内，仿佛并没有什么特别的事发生过那样，独留叶一人跪在那里，沉浸在深思与悔恨中。

 

　　　　 麻仓好盯着面前壁炉中的火焰，一动不动。小屋中沉淀着寂静，他现在是独自一人。当然欧巴裘也在，但她的意识正在外面监督叶做那个“单脚跳”的训练，希望那孩子这次能在昏倒之前完成它。

　　　　 自从昨天那件事之后，他的半身就再也没搭理过他。

　　　　 晚餐很安静。之后那家伙便独自一人回了房间，直到第二天早晨吃早餐的时候才露面。早餐也同样安静。

　　　　 严格来说，按之前约定好的，这小子还欠他一整晚的“绝对服从”，但他现在却不是特别有心情去讨债——不过他总是可以在想要变态一下的时候讨回来。

　　　　 这并不是说那家伙的冷淡态度影响到了他，毕竟他总是随时都能听到对方的想法。他只是不知道那小子在生什么气。只是**而已，有什么大不了的？但不知为什么那小子的心情从头到尾都是这么地阴暗。

　　　　 他耸了耸肩。叶的感觉怎么也不是他的问题，让叶自己理清了就好。人类怎么总是去在意这种微不足道的小事……太渺小了。

　　　　 “欧巴裘？”

　　　　 “16个错误，好大人。但他这次没有休息就完成了。”

　　　　 他愉悦地笑了。这是个进步。

　　　　 叶坐在门口，没说什么，只是喘气。好仍是能感觉到对方头脑中那阴郁的迷惑，他仍在心烦意乱，这很奇怪，毕竟他是个悠然自得的乐天派，从来不会为一件事烦恼这么久。

　　　　 “很好，由于我对于你今天的表现颇为满意，我们今晚就去温泉度假村享受一下吧。”

　　　　 “耶！”欧巴裘高兴地举手赞同。她喜欢温泉，温泉很暖和，深度也足够她在里面游泳。

　　　　 叶只是站了起来，挤出了一个看上去轻松的笑容，毕竟没必要因为自己的问题而让这小家伙不愉快。

　　　　 “啊，我们走吧，”他同意道。

　　　　 就算好再有什么不良举动，在他们做到那一步之后也没什么差别了。如果欧巴裘喜欢温泉，那他闹别扭不想去又算什么呢？当然，好或许是一定会去的，但是说回来，他自己也很喜欢温泉，更何况自从开始前往帕奇村的旅途之后他还没好好泡过。反正事情也不会再变得更糟糕了，跟他们一起去也没什么。船到桥头自然直吧。

　　　　 好暗暗皱了皱眉。那家伙怀疑他会有什么不良举动，但又觉得也没什么区别了。他感觉到对方的烦躁，虽然以一种他不太了解的方式，但却实是在烦恼些什么。唔，不过既然都同意了去温泉-虽然只有语言上的同意-，那就没必要改变计划了。

　　　　 他抱起小女孩放在自己肩膀上同时向自己的弟弟伸出一只手，那只麻仓叶相当犹豫地握住的手。火焰在他们身周腾起，穿越空间的漂浮感再次席卷而来，随后他们便已站在了一座看起来相当西洋化的城镇中的一间相当日式化的小旅馆前。

　　　　 “那么，来吧……？”好邀请道，踏进了旅馆。叶叹了口气，跟了进去。没错，现在已经没什么差别了，就算这家伙今天可能在温泉里来点儿什么。自从昨晚……

　　　　 他再次叹了口气。那毕竟是他的失误。他屈服了，他已经没什么权利去后悔。

 

　　　　 麻仓好现在真的想找个东西砸死坐在对面的那小子。或许在他面前捏爆他那些个宝贝得不得了的桔子们，这样才能给他那委屈样儿一个正当的理由。

　　　　 他的那个半身正坐在私人温泉的另一头，同一池水中最最最远的那个位置，这样的行为，他知道这家伙绝对是故意的。短发少年闭着眼，但他的内心却像暴风雨前的雷云那般阴沉。

　　　　 现在我们这位人类未来的终结者是真的真的不想去在乎自己的弟弟是不是正在产生某种无法医治的抑郁症……只要他听不见或感觉到从那里散发出的低气压的话。谁知道这家伙到底为什么会为一时的冲动行为纠结成这样啊。

　　　　 “叶，”他坐在那儿，轻声呼唤道，他的长发整整齐齐地别在头上，头顶搭着一条小毛巾，一手支在池边，半放松地斜靠着。

　　　　 另一人睁开了那双黑曜石般的双目，透过热水中升腾起的层层雾气看向他，那视线中有一抹空洞。

　　　　 “你到底在生什么气？这只是做爱而已，天啊。”他的声音仍然平静，只是带着他所感到的一丝烦躁。“每天都有那么多人在做同样的事啊。”

　　　　 叶仍旧沉默。那正是问题所在。

　　　　 他其实不是很介意他们已经做过了这件事。当然，他还是十分介意事情本身的伦理性质，但他自己也要为此负起些责任，啊，不管如何这都是题外话。他正真在意的是那是他的第一次但好却看起来一点儿都不在乎。

　　　　 他预料到了好很可能就是这样的反应，当然，这家伙根本就不是那种会把这种事带到更深一个层次，以超出肉体关系的方式去理解的人，所以他没有奢望更多，但……但他还是没办法不为此感到烦躁。

　　　　 不由自主地，他对自己这以惊人的程度规划好的一生感到由衷的厌恶跟疲惫。人们所说的什么每个人都能够主宰自己的命运什么的都是放屁。说真的，很可能自己就是从这里衍生出了“船到桥头自然直”的哲学理论。

　　　　 他从来都没有被给予过任何选择，从出生到现在根本没有差别。所有的事看起来都是已经为他计划好的。那么他主动的话又有什么意义呢？

　　　　 某日早晨起床后被告知他能看到灵的能力是由于他身怀灵力，因此必须进行通灵者的修业，命中注定他会成为一个通灵者，更会参与通灵者激战。

　　　　 没错，这是他的命运，他别无选择。

　　　　 然后，几年后的另一个某日早晨起床后被告知了另一个伟大的决定，这世上某个恐怖的金发冰山魔女是他的未婚妻，他总有一天要娶她为妻。当然，安娜没这么糟糕，但回想当初那是他还不到九岁的时候，还有成为她地狱特训的受害者的那三年，他便觉得这想法挺贴切的。

　　　　 同样的，他也别无选择。

　　　　 接着便是最近的事，他确实有了一个一直想要的兄弟……除了那家伙是个不按正常思路来走，对毁灭人类一场执着的纵火狂人，还有自己那神圣无比的杀掉他来拯救世界的职责。

　　　　 没错，那是他命中注定的责任，同样无法逃脱的命运。

　　　　 而现在，对于那家伙夺走了他的第一次的时候还满脸的不在乎这件事他只能妥协，仿佛这件事微不足道到……他怀疑在麻仓好的认知范围内是否还有比这还要微不足道的事。

　　　　 每个人都想让自己的第一次是特别的，给予的那个人也应该是特别的。他想让自己至少在这种事上有些选择权，这又能怪谁呢？毕竟，他以前从来没有过选择的机会。但好还能再不在意点儿吗？

　　　　 “啧，”听到他弟弟的内心想法，那人平淡无奇地嘲讽道。多么典型的人类思维。“太渺小了……”他拖长了语调，轻声说道，带着一丝无人可比拟的居高临下之意。*

　　　　 叶猛地站起，转身爬出了温泉。“没什么，算了，”他轻声道。好根本就不能，也不想去理解。

　　　　 他还没跨出一步，紧接着便被抓住手腕猛地扯了回来。他叫了出来，觉得自己绝对会撞在池底那又硬又烧的石头上，但没想到他的头根本就没进到水里。

　　　　 好的一只手揽着他的肩，他的右手腕仍被那人紧紧握着。他抬起头，眼中充满了震惊，他的哥哥是如此利索地俯下身占据了他的唇。

　　　　 他的嘴不由自主地张开了，与此同时，那人抓住这个机会加深了这个吻，放开了他的手腕，环住了他的腰。

　　　　 然后，正如这件事如此突然地开始一般，这个吻结束了。好突然间松开了手，他沉到了水中，呛得直咳。

　　　　 待他再次挣扎着浮出水面的时候，那人已向门外走去，一边走一边系着浴衣的腰带，长发已然放下。

　　　　 看着长发少年关门走出，叶抬起手碰了碰自己的唇，双眼仍钉在出口。

　　　　 他现在相当混乱，刚才那算什么啊？

==========================================================================================  
（*译者：原文中作者沿用了日文原文“チッチエエナ”的罗马拼音，就是好大人的经典口头禅，因为英文中同等意思的语句听起来相当囧rz(如：How small ……）所以就保留日文了原版了。）

　　　

　　　　 好轻轻嘬着欧巴裘帮他泡好的麦茶，面无表情地盯着面前的竹制墙壁，沉浸在深思中。

　　　　 他是下意识地伸出了手，把叶拽回了水中，想也不想地亲了他。他干嘛那么做？过去的二十分钟里他一直在思考这个问题，但找不到任何合理的解释。

　　　　 这很烦人。

　　　　 另一方面，欧巴裘正在泡新的一壶茶，她看起来很高兴，因为今天不用做晚饭了。看起来她在女浴那边度过了不错的一段时间。

　　　　 他们现在正在等晚餐。他们之所以叫客房服务而不是去旅店餐厅用餐的根本原因就是在某个用火狂人的认知范围内，人类并不是可以跟他兼容的存在。他甚至为自己和叶订了一个私人温泉，就是因为他如果跟任何人类相处超过五分钟他很可能会忍不住把他们全烤了，那就意味着他们今晚就别想再待在这儿了。当然，这可能会加价，但说回来，麻仓好的钱反正也没别的地方可花。

　　　　 到现在，他的弟弟还是没有回来房间，他也没有想过那家伙现在会在哪儿。对他来说这是微不足道的事。

　　　　 他们今晚叫了这里最贵的生鱼片拼盘，就是那种现有最高级的鲜鱼，还有日式火锅，用最好的牛肉。如果那小子错过了这么棒的晚餐，那是他的问题。

　　　　 好喝完了杯中那变得有些凉的茶，靠在背后的墙上，看着欧巴裘再次为他斟满，他露出了温和地笑容。

　　　　 “打扰了，客房服务，”一位女性的声音从推拉门后传来。

　　　　 好对着非洲小孩儿点了点头，她跑出去叫她们进来。

　　　　 四位穿着和服的欧美女性走了进来，每人手中端着一个盘子。她们将所有的东西放在好右手边窗户下的矮桌上，然后礼貌地鞠了一躬，离开了房间。但这位麻仓家的长子没有理会。

　　　　 他的视线落在他那此时正站在门廊旁的弟弟身上，他穿着同样的白色浴衣。

　　　　 两双黑曜石般的双瞳在空中对视良久，叶仿佛在他的目光中寻找着什么。好没有移开视线，只是以那平稳的目光与那搜寻的目光对视。

　　　　 他不知道他的双胞胎弟弟到底想看到或者找到些什么，但不论是什么，看起来他找到了，因为他的脸上绽开了一个灿烂的笑容。

　　　　 “我已经好久没吃过这么丰盛的大餐了，”关上拉门，走上前来，始终没有移开对视的目光，叶高兴地说道。

　　　　 另一人感到一丝笑意爬上了唇角，他没有压制这种感觉。“啊，我觉得你居然完成了其中一项重要的训练这件事其实可以算是一个值得庆祝的理由。”

　　　　 那一直笼罩着他的半身的阴郁情绪现在好像烟消云散了。

　　　　 对于这句调侃，叶看来有些不满，随后他笑了，欧巴裘给他们二人斟上了一杯茶。好站了起来，踩在那松软的榻榻米上。

　　　　 “开饭？”他邀请道，看向另外两人。

　　　　 欢呼声中，他们向餐桌走去。

 

　　　　 站在好带他来到的这个峡谷边，叶伸头看向下方。

　　　　 谷底的水流奔腾不息，而右手边几公里外的大瀑布便是造成这种激流的原因。还有，那些激流在距离他们很深，很深，很深……的下方。峡谷本身大约有250米，本能地他觉得自己绝对不会很喜欢今天那精彩的训练内容。

　　　　 “拜托你告诉我你不会把我扔下去，”他小声嘟哝道。

　　　　 “不会，亲爱的弟弟，我当然不会这么做。对我来说，你好好地活着才会更有价值，”他这个在某种程度上相当恶趣味的哥哥坐在火灵的手掌中笑道。“不过呢，如果你自己掉下去的话……那我也不会去救你，在我看来你既然那样就掉下去的话，根本就没有去救的价值。”下面的水流很深，叶怎样都摔不死的。

　　　　 他就觉得会是这样。叶叹了口气，肩膀再次耷拉了下来——他最近这个动作好像相当频繁。

　　　　 “以前走过钢丝吗？”

　　　　 他警惕地转头看向自己的哥哥。他不会是认真的吧。

　　　　 “没有？没关系，这里会是一个开始练习的好地方。”

　　　　 好从袋子里掏出了一根很长的绳索，跳上了火灵，将其中一头绑在峡谷边根树干上。随后，火灵载着他飞回峡谷的对面，将绳索的另一头绑在另一颗树干上。

　　　　 “现在试试看走过来怎么样？”他在对面喊道。

　　　　 少年盯着他的双胞胎哥哥，然后盯着那深深的峡谷，然后盯着那根被拉得又紧又直的绳子，那绳子细得就像……呃，一根绳子。

　　　　 那家伙疯了——如果他自己以前还不相信这一点，那么他现在信了。只有麻仓好这个家伙会觉得在深不见底，下面还奔腾着激流的峡谷上空进行生平的第一次走钢丝练习会是一件完全正常的事。不是吧，好不会真的是认真的吧？

　　　　 “我是认真的，”那人从峡谷对面回答道。

　　　　 然后，在叶有些惊奇的注视中，好脱掉了脚上的鞋，放在火灵手上。他从容不迫地走到峡谷边——叶不由得产生了好确实把自然当作情人般呵护的感觉，优雅的步伐，赤足轻触地面，轻柔地仿佛轻吻过每一寸土地。随后，他的哥哥踏上了绳索，悠闲地走了过来，目光不在绳子上，反而看向他，一步紧跟一步，好像这是世上最为轻松的事。

　　　　 “没错，亲爱的弟弟。这只是平衡而已。就连倒着走对我来说也不是什么问题。我们还没到困难的部分呢。”他微笑着说道，同时到达了他半身所在的那一边。

　　　　 短发少年眨了眨眼，没有说话。然后，猛然间意识到自己的哥哥说了什么。

　　　　 “等等，你说还有比这更糟糕的！！”他一脸惊恐地问道。

　　　　 好笑了出来，他的弟弟被吓到的时候总是这么有意思。他喜欢折腾自家弟弟很让人惊奇吗？这世上没几件事比这更好玩儿了。

　　　　 “这只是第一部分而已。全套训练比这要难些，”他对着自家弟弟脸上那更加惊恐的表情解释道。“来吧，叶，因为你是第一次做这个，我不介意帮你一把。”

　　　　 优雅地跳了下来，脸上带着温和地笑容。

　　　　 “脱掉你的木屐来试试。”他向对方伸出了手。

　　　　 发觉到除了服从之外没有别的选择——如果今晚他想睡个安稳觉的话——叶迟疑地握住了那人的手。

　　　　 那手握起来很温暖。

　　　　 叶使劲克制那想要浮现在脸上的红晕，因为他不由得想到了这只手可能已经摸遍了他身上的每一寸地方。从那人脸上加深的笑容看来，他知道那家伙已经读取到了那个想法。这次，他却是真的脸红了，但仍将注意力集中在绳子上。

　　　　 另一方面，某个把‘让自家弟弟越困扰越好’这件事当作自娱自乐的家伙，好，却是成就感满槽，但他脸上的笑容仍是那种看上去很舒心的笑。   
　　　　 叶踏上了绳索，张开手臂保持平衡……然后随着绳子的摇晃差点掉下去。好的手及时扶住了他的胳膊。叶对着自己的哥哥不好意思地笑了笑，那人的笑容仍然不变。

　　　　 但不知怎么地，叶觉得这不是什么好兆头，他的哥哥很可能正在策划着他接下来的悲惨命运。

　　　　 微笑变成了一个奸诈的笑容，验证了短发少年的猜测。

　　　　 他又试了一次，这次他在绳子上面呆得时间长了些，但还是失去了平衡……这次，直接倒在他哥哥身上，那人晃了晃，但没掉下去。

　　　　 叶努力找回自己的平衡感而好试图让叶保持平衡之时，他们的双臂交错，环抱着彼此。

　　　　 其实在叶意识到此时是这样的一种情况之前，他的脸就已经不由自主地红透了。  
这感觉很温暖……这感觉很好，这种将额头靠在好的肩上，环抱着彼此的感觉。

　　　　 有些不情愿地，再找回了平衡之后他退了开来。这样的感觉是不可以的，他知道，但这种想法仍是无法减弱那种美好的感觉。

　　　　 “你真的是无药可救。”再没有什么能比好的这句话更破坏气氛了。

　　　　 “但它一直晃来晃去！”叶抗议道。根本无法理解好是如何这么轻松便做到的。以前曾在棍子上练习过，那没什么问题，因为棍子不会晃来晃去。但这绳子……

　　　　 “仔细思考，叶。每件事都有它的关键。”

　　　　 对着叶嘟起的脸好笑了。听到笑声，叶露出了笑容，那人这种富有情感的温暖笑声总是会带起他的微笑。他又试着走了一次，但只在上面停了七秒不到便再次失败了。

　　　　 他叹了口气。他每次他站上去，那绳子便剧烈摇摆。他根本想不到好到底是怎样做到的。怎么会有人能在这种晃来晃去的绳子上保持平衡呢……等等。

　　　　 他看向绳索，回想当时好在上面行走时的画面。/仔细思考，叶/好的声音在他脑海内回荡。

　　　　 当好在上面走的时候，那绳子……没有晃。

　　　　 /思考，叶。像好那样去思考……就像……通灵者那样去思考。/猛然间，一切都串联起来了。当然了，好所用的当然是通灵者的能力。

　　　　 对此，那人露出了笑容。至少，他的双胞胎弟弟就算没什么智商但至少还有点观察力。

　　　　 他做了什么？通灵者的能力……巫力。

　　　　 /就是那个/他醒悟过来。巫力，好用巫力来控制那根绳索，将它固定。

　　　　 叶再次踏上了绳索，这次将自己的巫力灌注在绳索中。将身体的重量移到绳子上，他控制着自己的巫力将绳索固定，使它不再摇摆。只要他能够控制力量传导的方向，那承载的媒介便不会飘离原位。这跟李赛鲁通过摩尔菲来操控水晶摇摆的原理完全相同——他以巫力来控制线的走向。

　　　　 麻仓好的笑容随之加深。终于，看到这小子的那点儿智商了。

　　　　 “这是今天的第一课，弟弟啊。”

　　　　 他的双胞胎弟弟有些惊奇地看着他——这人从来没有如此时这般像一位兄长，或者某些程度上像一位老师。叶现在已经能够稳稳地在固定好的绳索上站稳了。

　　　　 “成为一个合格的通灵者的第一步，也是最基础的一步，就是以通灵者的角度去思考问题。如果向那些渺小人类那般用那渺小的见识去思考，你什么都做不到。”  
　　　　 叶压回了几乎脱口而出的叹息，他意识到他这个哥哥对人类真的是没有任何正面看法。不过，至少他现在做的事还是蛮有些哥哥的样子的。

　　　　 对于这个想法，叶微微地笑了。

　　　　 就在昨天，当他在那深不可测的夜色眼瞳中寻找到了那人深深隐藏在心底的对他的关切，他就有些明白了。说不出为什么，但这让他跟容易接受那件已经发生的事。

　　　　 没有任何原因，只要好确实在意自己，那就没问题，他真的已经不再介怀了。事情已经发生了，他也无法去改变已经发生的事实。

　　　　 “走去对面，我的弟弟。我也建议你最好不要向下看。”好察觉到对方的想法，在他看来他的这个弟弟又在想些不必要的事了。

　　　　 他当然在意，叶是他的半身，一个相当有用的能量来源，也是他灵魂的一部分。如果他死掉的话对好来说根本就没有什么好处，正相反的，会带来某些负面影响也说不定。叶的死亡对于他自己来说是个麻烦，因为他还得去找另一个能量来源。

　　　　 所以说他在意是很合理的。

　　　　 在叶听来，好的语调实在是太过欢乐了点儿。“我能问问我们为什么要在这么宽，这么深的峡谷上方做这个吗？”他的哥哥绝对是疯了。要不就是尽他最大的努力来折腾他。

　　　　 “那是因为人们通常只有在生命，或是更宝贵的事物受到威胁的时候才会发挥出所有的潜力。现在，给我过去。”

　　　　 短发少年一边飙泪一边小心翼翼地向前迈了一步。他的人生跟那些酷爱训练他的奴隶主之间到底有怎样的联系啊？

　　　　 小心地一步接着一步，张开手臂保持平衡，叶终于到达了对面……不需要回头，他已经知道好要他转身往回走。慢慢地，在犹豫跟谨慎中，他一步一步小心地走了回来。

　　　　 他回来了……却看到他的双胞胎哥哥身边放着的那只之前没有看到的袋子。很显然，它是被传送过来的……叶有种事情正在朝着糟糕的方向发展的预感。

　　　　 好将手伸进袋子，脸上那欢乐的笑容不变，掏出了三只同样的陶壶。

　　　　 “带着这些走过去，”长发少年从容不迫地意示着自己的双胞胎弟弟，将陶壶递了过去。

　　　　 叶可以确定他说的是从绳子上走过去。

　　　　 “但是……”他质疑道。“……如果我拿着这些，我就看不到脚下的绳子了。”

　　　　 如果笑容可以更加深邃的话，那么好的笑容可以说是再次加深了。

　　　　 “我的意思是你一手拿一只，第三只要顶在头顶，”他更加从容地解释道。

　　　　 叶瞬间目瞪口呆，灵魂出窍。即使是在平地上，头上顶着个壶走来走去已经是很困难了，更何况是在一根绳子上？这绝对是疯了。

　　　　 “如果你不把嘴闭上开始走的话，我会在你嘴里塞只老鼠，”好甜腻腻地说道。

　　　　 这有效地让短发少年关紧了嘴巴，泪奔着开始了任务。  
　　　　 “哦，话说回来，每次你弄掉一个壶，你就得回到这边重新开始，直到你能够一次性走完一个来回，在你自己不掉下去的前提下。你有一个钟头，每多一个钟头，或者吃进下个钟头的话，今晚就会多一只烤桔子。还有，如果你掉下去了，我会救那几只壶，但我不会救你，所以你自己好自为之，”好一边继续道一边热心地为他的弟弟将第三只壶放在头顶。

　　　　 踏上面前的绳索，少年泪流满面的脸上显露出决绝。今晚不会有什么烤桔子，他一定会在一小时内完成这个训练。好别想染指他神圣的桔子们，他一定要守护它们！Funga FuFu！

　　　　 好对着这一连串想法大笑了起来。对于几个桔子却如此充满干劲儿实在是令人匪夷所思，说真的，桔汁炒肉还是挺好吃的。或许他今晚应该让欧巴裘做这个端给叶，然后看他斯巴达。这比单单烤了它们要有用得多，至少炒出来的桔子或许是不错的晚餐。

　　　　 心不在焉地，他想到了某个问题。不知道他这个弟弟有没有意识到他每天早上吃的都是桔子酱，其实这是因为好本人并不喜欢果酱*，所以从没碰过那种东西。或许他应该告诉他，只是为了看看他的反应……

　　　　 少年为他的第一次尝试迈出了脚。他还没走出三步，头顶的壶便滑落了下来，但只是在掉落的过程中消失在一丛火焰中，随后出现在那个笑得很欢乐的好手中。叶走回他的哥哥身旁，那人再次热心地帮他把陶壶放在头顶。

　　　　 他进行了第二次尝试，这次比上次多走了两步，但壶还是掉了下来，他再次返回原处让他的哥哥帮他放好。

　　　　 当他终于走到对岸的时候，已经过了一个半小时，但在转身的时候那个壶再次掉了下来。又是一个半小时过去了，他还是没办法在转身的时候固定好那个壶。

　　　　 好从口袋中抽出一张纸条，用铅笔写了写留言，让欧巴裘今天晚餐做桔汁炒猪肉**，饭后的色拉就用橙子口味的色拉调味汁好了。这就是今晚冰箱中十个桔子里其中两个的去向。

　　　　 纸条消失在火焰中，叶回到了原处，他帮他放好了陶壶。

　　　　 好在心中暗暗叹了口气，他的半身不会真的这么笨吧，是吧？每件事物都有其关键所在，这小子只是没有去仔细找。

　　　　 其实，这根绳子的情况是同样的。

　　　　 没错，确实是平衡的问题，但还有更重要的部分。叶还不能从通灵者的视角去思考。

　　　　 短发少年再次尝试了一次，但在同一个地方失误了。在返回的途中，他对目前的状况沉思着，他的哥哥脸上带着和蔼可亲的微笑，手上拿着陶壶等着他。

　　　　 他肯定做错了其中的某些地方，或是根本没有没有想到要去做。就已往的经验看来，好指派给他的任务从没有不可能完成的，其实，只要找到其中关键，做起来都是很容易的。每一件任务都是好自己可以轻易做到的。所以他到底哪里做得不对了？

　　　　 他返回好的身边让他将壶放在自己头顶。

　　　　 ‘像个通灵者那样去思考，’他的双胞胎哥哥是这样说的。那如果换作是那家伙，他会怎么做？通灵者的能力是关键。

　　　　 通灵者的能力……巫力是通灵者能力的核心所在。对了，巫力！

　　　　 最后一片碎片被拼上，所有的事情都清楚了。如果绳子能被巫力所固定，那陶壶为什么不能呢？他差点儿为用了这么久才想到这一点而扇自己一巴掌，从刚开始答案就已经摆在他面前了。就因为自己的迟钝，有几只可怜的桔子要被烤了。

　　　　 他再次向前走去，没有看到他哥哥脸上浮起的，那预示着他的悲催之路依然漫漫的恶劣笑容。用巫力固定住头顶的陶壶，他终于成功地完成了转身，在另一人的掌声中返回了峡谷的这一边。

　　　　 “看来你终于想到了，”好一边愉悦地说道，一边拍着手。“恭喜。”

　　　　 他别有意味地停顿了下。“你用了两小时又五分钟完成这项。也就是三个桔子。”

　　　　 叶从绳索上跃下，给了他的哥哥一个可怜的表情，宽面条泪簌簌而下。

　　　　 “只是五分钟而已……不能只要两只桔子吗？”他满怀希望地恳求道。如果他至少能拯救一只桔子的话……Funga fu fu……

　　　　 “不行，”过于高兴，听起来幸灾乐祸的语调。“你所花费的时间完全是你自己的问题。”

　　　　 少年的脸垮了下来，肩膀无力地耷拉着。

　　　　 “就连一只都不行吗……？”他再次恳求道。

　　　　 长发少年摇了摇头。“无论如何，接下来的是今天最后一部分训练。”

　　　　 叶震惊地抬起头。

　　　　 “还有！”他诧异地叫道。

====================================================================  
*:关于果酱跟桔子酱的问题，其实在国外是有分别的。原文中的桔子酱为“marmalade”而果酱为“jam”。两者的区别在于，jam是由任何一种水果所制，其中有小块果肉或腌制果肉。而marmalade呈胶状，主要材料是柑橘类水果（如柠檬，青柠，柑等），果皮也包括其内。在英国人的观念中这是两种完全不同的东西，但对其他国家的人，比如德国人来说却没什么分别。marmalade一词本源自法国，但法国人已不再用这个词了，而用confiture来代表这两种腌制品。

**:菜名是随便翻的，但貌似确实有这道菜，用英文原文去搜就可以搜到。  
=====================================================================

　　　　 “嗯……”好赞同地回答道，从脚边的袋子中取出一支更大的罐子。“火灵，”他叫道。

　　　　 火灵现身，他跳上了它的手掌，让他带他深入谷底的激流汲取了满满的一罐水，接着返回他弟弟的身边。他伸手拿过对方头顶的陶壶，将里面灌满了一半的水。

　　　　 “回到绳子上去，弟弟，”他不紧不慢地吩咐道。

　　　　 短发少年相当不情愿地照做了，唯恐另一只桔子加入到今晚被烤的行列中。他的哥哥将另外两只陶壶中注入同样分量的水。

　　　　 “这是通灵者训练中综合性最强的一项，”好一边慢慢解释，一边将水倒入。“它训练人的体能，意志力与精神力，耐力与自律性，平衡，巫力值与它的控制能力，集中力，对你来说或许还有观察力。”

　　　　 他狡黠一笑。“多数人只用了你一半的时间就注意到那个关键了。”

　　　　 叶嘟起了嘴，但什么都没说。越是抗议，那家伙就越是会高兴地戳他的痛处。

　　　　 “来回走三次，”好命令道。“别撒出一滴。不然你就得从头开始了。”

　　　　 叶叹了口气，开始按他说的那样开始行动。粘土制的陶壶本身就已经很重了——它们一点儿都不轻。现在再加上水的重量，托起来相当费力。但他觉得这项训练再怎么说也是对他有好处的，所以，或许他不应该抱怨。或许这是那家伙其中一部分目的是为了折腾他，但如果有效果的话，那他就要感谢好跟安娜两人了。

　　　　 三十分钟内，他便完成了这项任务。现在他知道了稳住陶壶的关键所在，这便没什么问题了。现在唯一的麻烦就是他已经用掉了超过一半的巫力，与此同时，头上的陶壶越重，稳住它所需的巫力就越多。

　　　　 好给他送上了一个极具欺骗性的温柔微笑，那种他知道包含了更多噩梦的微笑。

　　　　 看到他的哥哥从袋子里拿出三块砖的时候他真的是一点儿都不惊讶。

　　　　 认命似的，他开始向前走，他还得再次走三个来回。他可以感觉到自己的手臂由于陶壶与其内容物的负重而疼痛不已。

　　　　 太阳高挂天空，现在大概是下午三点左右。叶浑身冒汗，他可以感觉到一滴滴汗珠沿着自己的身体滚落。这像训练真的相当耗费体力。

　　　　 他慢慢地走过三个来回，在45分钟内……却只等到另一人又在每个壶中再添一块砖。

　　　　 他的手臂现在真的是痛到不行了，但他仍坚持着。他曾经带过负重物，但是好要求的姿势……那壶没有把手，只能平举在身体两侧一臂之远处。这种姿势很难在训练中长时间维持。除此之外，他的巫力跟体力都所剩无几。

　　　　 自从训练开始到现在他一次都没有休息过，他现在已经确定了这项训练的主旨在于锻炼一个人的巫力，体力及意志力的持久度。

　　　　 午后的艳阳仿佛瞬间变得无法忍受似的刺眼与灼热，他能够感受到汗湿的衣物贴在身上的粘湿感。

　　　　 如奇迹般的，他完成了第一个来回。转身进行第二个来回的时候他不由地轻轻呻吟了一声。他不知道今晚他那胳膊还能不能用了，他可以感觉到它们的轻颤。要维持那个顶住头上陶壶的姿势已经相当困难了，但他逼自己挺直了背脊。希望这是好所计划的最后一项训练。

　　　　 他在绳索上转身往回走，当看到那人对自己的想法肯定地点了点头，他送了口气，脸上露出了笑容。

　　　　 叶成功返回了他哥哥这边。麻木感开始侵袭官能，手臂上的疼痛渐渐淡去，他连那颤抖都感觉不到了。

　　　　 他再次踏上绳索，眨了几次眼睛。是他的视线模糊了吗？看来太阳太耀眼了点儿。他向前迈步，开始再次跨越峡谷。看来他快能看见重影了。

　　　　 他转身，这一次，确实看起来有两根绳子。他再眨了眨眼。眨了好几次才让那绳子重新变回一条。

　　　　 好正在考虑是否要终止训练，但他意识到现在也没什么差别了。如果这小子掉下去了，他总是能把他安全地传送回来。最后一次，叶开始向他走来。

　　　　 好感觉到他已经到了极限，随时都可能倒下。

　　　　 短发少年此时已经感觉不到自己手臂的存在，只是下意识地拖住那两个陶壶。但就算如此，他还是成功回到了他的哥哥身边，对方马上帮他拿掉了那些陶壶。

　　　　 另一人接得很及时，他的弟弟几乎是马上便失去了意识，昏倒了。他伸出手接住了他，将他拉近，靠在自己胸前。

　　　　 抱起了昏迷中的弟弟，好将他暂时靠在一棵树旁，起身去清掉壶中的水，然后将壶跟砖放回袋中。对于他的弟弟熟睡中发出的小小呼声，他玩味地笑了。

　　　　 这家伙的努力是值得赞扬的，真的，这小子还真是执着。

　　　　 倒掉罐中的水将它放回袋子之前，他从口袋中掏出一条小毛巾湿了湿水。那带东西消失在火焰中，与此同时，好回到了自己弟弟身旁。还好他之后没有安排其他东西，他就觉得会是现在这种情况。

　　　　 伸出手，他用湿毛巾拭去叶额上的汗珠。这家伙出汗湿成这样他是绝对不会让他就这么上床睡觉的。

　　　　 在不脱去对方衣物的情况下，好尽可能地将他弟弟的身体擦干净。他伸出手擦拭背部的时候，叶仍睡得雷打不动，他只好把他那件湿透的汗衫脱了下来放在对方的胸前。

　　　　 做完了这些，长发少年将他揽入怀中，公主抱的姿势，开始进行回到小屋的传送咒语。下一刻，火焰包裹住了他们两人，他们回到了叶的房间。好将他的弟弟放在床上，决定今天就让他休息好了。

 

　　　　 当麻仓叶醒来的时候，天已经黑了。微风吹拂在脸庞，凉凉的，移动手臂的时候，能感到阵阵隐隐的刺痛。他向毛毯中缩了缩，唇角勾起了一丝微笑。

　　　　 下午他所记得的最后一件事便是从绳子上摔下来……但在失去意识前他却是知道他落入了一个温暖的怀抱中。

　　　　 看得出，好把他带了回来，帮他掖好了毯子，如果他现在正穿着的短裤说明了什么的话，他可能顺便帮他换了衣服。就算他知道他的这个双胞胎哥哥已经看过他身上所有的地方，甚至摸遍了他全身，他还是控制不了地脸红。

　　　　 这样的想法让他脸红得更厉害了。他祈祷安娜永远都不要发现事情到底进行到了哪个地步，如果被她知道了，他可能根本没法活着到达帕奇村。

　　　　 就在这时，门猛地打开了，好站在门口，面无表情地扔过来一件T恤。

　　　　 “很好，你醒了。穿上，欧巴裘做好了晚饭，”他那长发的双胞胎哥哥指示道，然后转身关门。

　　　　 叶叹气出声，按吩咐穿好了衣服。他现在越来越觉得自己的哥哥是个专制狂。

　　　　 有生以来第一次，他为安娜是自己而不是好的未婚妻感到庆幸。把那两个放在一起，很快就不会再存在一个需要自家哥哥来肃清的世界了，因为很可能在通灵者激战开始之前这世界已经完蛋了。

　　　　 他走出了房间，在走廊的亮光中打量自己。

　　　　 至少值得庆幸的是那鲜艳的暗红短裤跟身上的深绿色棉质T恤没什么装饰图案，除了这两样搭配起来看起来就像棵圣诞树以外。

　　　　 他就知道他的那个哥哥是故意这么挑的。他叹了口气。如果他的变态哥哥觉得折腾自家弟弟是这世上最有趣的娱乐活动的话，谁都帮不了他。

　　　　 他拖拉着脚慢悠悠地晃进了餐厅，加入了另外两人的行列。当他看到餐桌另一边摆放的一盘桔子时他高兴坏了。噢，神圣的桔子们啊！

　　　　 显然，根据麻仓叶纯真无瑕的认知，桔子如果单吃那是ok甚至是美好的，但若是加入其它程序……如榨汁，或是变成做菜的材料，那绝对是亵渎圣物的行径。

　　　　 好邪邪一笑。

　　　　 哦……今天的晚餐，欧巴裘以绝妙的手法将桔子加了进去，他当然要享受这种向自家弟弟介绍今晚特色菜单的美妙快感。

　　　　 “叶，”他叫道，以一种甜得发腻的语调。

　　　　 少年转头看向他的哥哥，那人带着那再熟悉不过的眯眼笑容，笑得灿烂。喔，他觉得有点儿不妙……

　　　　 “我们今晚……”那人不紧不慢地开始道。“……，介于你今天值得嘉奖的杰出表现，为你准备了桔子大餐。这是用橙汁色拉调味酱所做的田园色拉。这个是桔汁炒猪肉，最后，这是桔酱烤鲑鱼，”

　　　　 他指着那一道道菜解释道，一如平时的温文尔雅。

　　　　 砰的一声传来，欧巴裘站在椅子上，踮起脚看向桌子另一边，脸上带着不解。

　　　　 “好大人？叶大人怎么了？”她问道，看起来很为难。

　　　　 “叶？”好又叫了一声，相当无辜，带着假假的关切看向桌子下面。

　　　　 从地上昏倒的男孩口中只能听到一些模糊不清，意义不明的单字，隐隐约约听上去像是‘Funga fu fu’之类的……

　　　　 “哦……”好看似沉思了一会儿，仍保持着那无辜的表情。“看起来，欧巴裘啊，我亲爱的弟弟不是很喜欢加工过的桔子呢。”

　　　　 小女孩重新做回座位。

　　　　 “唔……”她耸了耸肩，开始吃饭。

　　　　 “冰箱里还有五个桔子，好大人。那么好大人明天早上需要欧巴裘榨些桔子汁吗？”她问道，从盘中挑起一片肉。

　　　　 听到这话，长发少年暗暗勾起了唇角。他的欧巴裘果真被他教的很不错。

　　　　 “嗯，当然了，欧巴裘。那听起来真不错呢。我很久没有喝到桔子汁了，”他回答道，从盘中拿了一块儿鱼。

　　　　 接下来的这个早晨，双胞中的这个弟弟因为各种不明原因差点吃不下早餐。

　　　　 “你知道怎么做，”好轻声说道，跳上了与上次来这里时不同的另一棵树，坐了下来。

　　　　 为了让他的弟弟再次尝试击破那个O.S,他们又来到了湖边。好拿出了速写簿跟绘图木炭，开始从另一个角度描绘湖边的景色，这次将他上次所坐过的那个树枝也画了进去。

　　　　 这个训练中他的弟弟应该学到的就是体积的大小不能决定力量的强度这一点，但从那家伙现在的表现看来，他很怀疑这小子能在今天意识到这项训练的主旨。  
　　　　   
　　　　 他轻轻地叹了口气。为什么，天啊，到底为什么，他的半身是如此的无药可救？这很让人失望。或许他真的应该直接杀了他然后再找一个力量源。那个钢铁处女的灵是个不错的选择。

　　　　 他将注意力移回了面前的画作，准备打发另一个漫长的一天。

 

　　　　 叶沉重地粗喘着，手中的晶石滑落，O.S消散在空气中。水精灵带着歉意，退回了它水中的住所，叶死死盯着眼前的火精灵，仿佛只要如此盯着便能把它盯穿一般。

　　　　 这东西一个弱点都没有。其实他也不指望它会有弱点，毕竟这是好做出来的O.S。短发少年跪坐在地。

　　　　 这是不可能完成的任务，当然不，迄今为止好让他做的任何事都是可能完成的。一定又是自己做错了或者忽略了某些事。但是，他已经没有任何剩余的巫力来找到那个答案了。天也慢慢黑了，夕阳的余辉在天际抹上一线残留的橙红。

　　　　 身后传来落地声，好从树上飘然落下，从容优雅。

　　　　 打了个响指，面前的O.S瞬间分解。那人一步步走近，叶甚至可以感觉到能量返还其身的波动。他也已经预料到了，那只手会伸进他的头发，攥住他褐色的短发提起，但他没有反抗——就算他要躲，也躲不了多久。

　　　　 他的兄长将他转了过来，跟他面对面。他的双脚离地几寸，被好抓住的地方开始发出剧痛。那人的脸上带着一丝由于不耐而产生的愠怒，那种已经有段时间没看到过但绝对不会认错的表情。

　　　　 “给我一个理由，不杀掉你这蝼蚁的理由，”好缓缓说道，仍带着少年音色的嗓音隐含怒意。

　　　　 叶仍旧沉默着。

　　　　 他真的想不出来。或许对于普通人来说一个很充分的理由就是他们是亲兄弟，亲兄弟不应该互相残杀。但是，麻仓好不是普通人，对他来说，告诉他这个理由很可能就是直接在死亡证书上签名。

　　　　 因此，他闭紧了嘴。

　　　　 另一人面无表情地盯着他看了会儿，然后突然松手放开了他。叶落了下来，不稳地晃了几下。

　　　　 “到通灵者激战之前你还有段时间。到那时候我希望看到些进步。不然的话，如果在战斗中遇到你，我会杀了你。所以，到那时候你要保证你已经强到可以为我所用。”说完了这些，他伸出手，准备进行传送。

　　　　 听到这些，叶微微地笑了，握住了那人的手。好还是在乎的，他只是没有意识到而已。火焰包裹住了两人，将他们送回了小屋。

 

　　　　 那天夜里，麻仓好的房间响起了敲门声。他当然知道门外是谁，他只是不知道为什么。

　　　　 “进来，”他以门外刚刚好可以听到的音量说道，他的表情平静，及空洞。

　　　　 他的孪生弟弟推开了那扇松木门，带着欢快的微笑走了进来，轻轻地将身后的门合上。他期待地靠在门背后，他知道他的哥哥可以知道他的想法。

　　　　 好沉默了会儿，但最终，还是向着自己盘腿所坐的被褥旁侧了侧头，几乎可以说是怨念般的允许了。

　　　　 短发少年的笑容只是愈发灿烂，他走过去，躺在自己孪生哥哥身边。这是他跟他哥哥在一起的最后一晚，他想在这里过夜。

　　　　 另一人只觉得这是人类那不可理喻，微不足道的多愁善感而已，但他什么都没说。但毕竟这不是什么让人困扰的事情，他也就满足了自家弟弟的愿望。

　　　　 他躺了下来，在自己的孪生弟弟身旁静静睡下，侧过身面向窗外那满天星辰。

　　　　 心不在焉中，他感觉到他的弟弟蹭了过来。好却没有推开他。

 

　　　　 麻仓叶头戴橙色耳机坐在半山腰的某块石头上，身周是那熟悉的砂红色峭壁，他的孪生哥哥坐在他的对面。如果他哥哥说的没错，他的同伴们很快便会经过这里。当然，那家伙可能没说实话，但这也根本没什么必要，所以他相信那人的判断力。

　　　　 当下，这位麻仓家的长子召唤出了两蓬火焰，小小的蓝色焰跟稍大点儿的黄色火焰。

　　　　 “这两个那个比较热？”

　　　　 “啊……蓝的那个……？”他有些不确定地说道。他记得之前某节他没有睡过去的理科中教过这个。

　　　　 火焰消失了，好从口袋中掏出了一小块木以及更小的一块金属。他将这些递给他的弟弟然后问道。“那这两个哪一个比较重呢？”

　　　　 “金属的，”叶轻松地回答出了。

　　　　 好脸上那眯着眼的笑容依旧，他拿回了那两样东西放回自己的口袋。“你从中得出了什么结论？”

　　　　 少年沉思了一会儿，答道。“呃……蓝色的火焰比黄色的火焰热，金属比木头重……？”

　　　　 他的哥哥按下了抽搐的冲动。

　　　　 首先，那是观察，不是结论。然后，那根本算不上是一个明智的观察，那只是把明显的事情说出来而已。这小子就是个笨蛋。

　　　　 他站起身，放弃了。那家伙的朋友们几分钟后便会经过这里，他已经可以感觉到他们那渺小的人类思维。

　　　　 “仔细想想，我的弟弟，”他露出了狡黠的笑容，说道。“或许将来的某天你可以问问你那些比你稍微聪明点儿的同伴们。他们快到了。”他转身离开。

　　　　 不由自主地，叶意识到自己伸出了手。

　　　　 当他抓住他哥哥的手臂，将那人拉下，轻轻地在他脸颊印上一个不含任何情 欲的吻时，他确实什么都没想。他退开，看到那人正定定地看着他。

　　　　 两双黑曜石般的双瞳对视良久。

　　　　 “这不会改变任何事，”好淡然地说道。

　　　　 听到这话，他有些惆怅地笑道。

　　　　 “我知道，”他轻声回答，带着伤感。

　　　　 好直起身。“或许你应该揭开你持有灵牌上的封印。他在里面呆得够久了。”

　　　　 消失在那从火焰中之前，他提醒自己的弟弟。

　　　　 叶盯着他的兄长之前站过的地方好一会儿，然后才拿出那个灵牌，揭掉了上面贴的封印。武士灵马上蹦了出来，宽面条泪簌簌而下。

　　　　 “叶主公！”他哭道，紧紧巴在他主人身上。“发生了什么事？这还是我第一次被关了这么长时间！里面很黑，我出不去也不知道怎么做！”

　　　　 “阿，阿弥陀丸……你快把我勒死了……”叶轻笑着回答。他回抱了自己的持有灵，内心偷偷庆幸好把他关起来了，他真的不想让任何人知道他跟那家伙之间到底发生了什么。

　　　　 阿弥陀丸放开了他。“十分抱歉，叶主公！我只是再次看到叶主公太激动了！”

　　　　 “啊，我也很高兴再次看到你呢！”他高兴地说道，一边拥抱他的持有灵一边飙泪。

　　　　 就在这时，他听到远处传来伙伴们的声音。莲跟霍洛霍洛又在为某些无关紧要的事情争执着，毕竟这是他们对对方表示关心的独特方式。那两人的身影越过山头，出现在视野内。

　　　　 “嘿！”叶叫道，挥舞着手臂，脸上挂起了灿烂的笑容。

　　　　 那两只停止了争吵，只是呆呆地看了他几秒。然后……

　　　　 “叶！”霍洛霍洛喊道，向这边跑了过来。“是叶！”他跑到跟前在褐发少年的肩头重重地拍了一巴掌。

　　　　 “叶老板！”龙跟着奔了过来，巴住少年的大腿，高兴得宽面条泪直飘。

　　　　 “叶！”法斯特和万太先后喊道，急急忙忙赶过来。法斯特加入了众人拥抱的行列，万太则只是走上前来，为他的好朋友送上了笑容，对方回以轻松自在的笑容。  
　　　　 “叶！”巧克力爱情问候道，兴奋地挥舞着手臂。“我……”

　　　　 碰。啪。咚！

　　　　 搞笑艺人昏迷在地，直接原因很可能是因为莲的栗子尖儿所给予的特别重的那一击。每个人都哈哈大笑。

　　　　 透过围着他的众人，叶悄悄对上了那金色的眼瞳，微微一笑。华裔少年勾起了唇角，但打破这其乐融融的团圆气氛的还是安娜那平静地声音。

　　　　 “叶。”

　　　　 他转身看向那个冷冷的金发少女，对她身后满脸通红的玉绪短短一笑。

　　　　 “安娜，”他从容地问候道。他未婚妻身后的粉发女孩的脸更红了。

　　　　 她的手快速一挥，向他抛过两样东西，几丝金发在风中拂过她的脸颊。

　　　　 他轻松地接过了。那是春雨和他的祖父让她带给他，让他能够使用二段媒介的传家之宝。没错，他居然连这些都忘了带。他有些不好意思的笑道。“谢谢。”

　　　　 她转过身。“希望你没偷懒落下训练。”

　　　　 他轻轻地笑了，同时克制住自己想要告诉她好在设计地狱特训方面跟她是绝配的冲动。“没，我可不这么认为。”

　　　　 对方没有回答，但万太接着问道。“叶？我们听说好抓了你……到底发生了什么事？”

　　　　 那是个……很长的故事，他不想跟其他人分享的故事。他向前走去，可以感觉到其他人的目光都聚集在自己身上。

　　　　 “唔，他只是向我宣扬了他的使命跟理想，”他毫不在意地耸了耸肩。真相是不能说出来的，所以现在是要含糊其辞的时候。

　　　　 “然后呢？”刚刚从方才的物理攻击中恢复或来的巧克力爱情问道。

　　　　 叶笑了，背对着他们回答道。“然后我告诉他我们会帮他一起消灭人类，重整地球。”

　　　　 很长一段时间，众人僵在原地，仿佛灵魂离体。然后叶哈哈大笑起来。

　　　　 “当然不会啦，我只是开玩笑而已。”

　　　　 “老板……别拿这种事开玩笑啊……”龙抱怨道，一脸受伤的表情。

　　　　 短发少年又笑了几声，随后他们踏上了继续前往帕奇村的旅程。

 

　　　　 麻仓好，人类未来的毁灭者，坐在小屋中的长椅上出神地盯着火焰中浮动着的那张笑脸。他的唇角勾起了一丝黠笑，如果他的弟弟知道的话…… 

　　　　 “我也一直都想有个兄弟，”对着火焰他轻声说道，带着些许玩味。“或许不是个像你这么笨的废物……但若是当初我出生的时候他们没有试图杀掉我的话，或许我们可以一起长大，你甚至根本就用不着去说服我不要毁灭人类……看来麻仓家在十几年前便已经敲定了人类的命运。”

　　　　 他轻轻笑了，冷冷的，刺耳的笑声。愚蠢人类那渺小的思维根本就无法理解他理想的伟大之处。

　　　　 他从身边拿起那本速写簿，盯着那幅树与湖泊的写生出神。画里总觉得缺了些什么。

　　　　 他从口袋中掏出绘图木炭不紧不慢地修改着，这里加一笔，那里添一划。完成后，他又盯着它看了会儿。

　　　　 啊，这看上去好多了。

　　　　 他站起身来，脸上带着一丝微笑。这是他比较满意的一幅，或许之后会把它上色，完成。

　　　　 现在，是时候去问候下X-Laws和他们的女神，看看他们为了阻止他而进行着的可笑的伟大计划。

视不见物，我失了方向  
脚下消失的路途使我迷茫  
我活着，寻找一线光亮  
在这冷风呼啸的黑暗走廊  
我的黑暗中，我孤独一人  
只有今晚，请陪伴在我左右  
我畏惧明日的到来  
因那寂静中的冷意深埋入骨 

全文完


End file.
